Cheat On ME - Meanie
by rainy hearT
Summary: Yakin nih ga mau nyoba ciumannya Mingyu? Mumpung belum beneran sama Wonwoo lho? Ch. 11 is UP. ch 7 nc (Warn) Boleh di skip baca Nc nya. Meanie WonCoups Wonshua Start!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

When one love just not enough for you..

Do you wanna try to renew your heart?

.

.

"Aku adalah ketakutanmu..."

"Aku adalah mimpimu..."

"Aku adalah bayangamu..."

.

.

Don't hold me if you have a bad dream...

Don't tell me if you've got a bad day...

.

.

Never be the ONE for you...

It is not just me on you

.

.

.

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Hong Jisoo

\- Choi Seungcheol

-Lee Jihoon

\- Other SVT members

Pairing : Mean MEANIE

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life

Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME

.

.

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME NOT**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menungguku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Aku pulang cepat, Ming. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan kemudian merengkuh bahu Wonwoo. Berjalan bersama menikmati jalanan sepi di sekitar tempat kerja Mingyu.

Menjadi seorang model mengharuskan Mingyu memilih lingkungan hidup yang sepi agar ia tak diganggu oleh sasaeng fans. Terlebih saat kekasihnya berniat menjemputnya seperti saat ini. Wonwoo selalu tak suka memakai kendaraan pribadi. Ia lebih senang jika berjalan kaki menyusuri kota dan bergandengan tangan.

Seperti anak kecil. Katakan saja begitu.

Wonwoo itu manja. Mingyu sangat memahaminya.

Maka saat Wonwoo memilih berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu saat melihat sebuah kedai penjual Ice cream yang baru buka, Mingyu tahu ini akan jadi masalah.

Wonwoo tak masalah dengan para fans Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo tak pernah tahu bagaimana takutnya Mingyu saat sasaeng fans yang seperti orang tak waras mulai mengincar Wonwoo.

"Ayo Gyu... aku mau itu."

Itu suara Wonwoo yang melambaikan tangannya saat ditengah jalanan sepi menunggu Mingyu menghampirinya.

"Arra..."

.

.

.

Kali ini Wonwoo lagi – lagi menunggu Mingyu. Tempat pengambilan gambar kali ini adalah perpustakaan tua di pertengahan kota. Tempat yang sangat sejuk bagi Wonwoo. Ia seorang editor. Maka buku adalah sahabat sejatinya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, ia sedikit terganggu.

Ia menoleh ke arah luar gedung. Sangat kasihan pada kekasihnya _. "Sudah hitam, masih saja diminta berpanas – panasan._ " Itu suara batin Wonwoo saat ia melihat Mingyu terjemur di bawah matahari.

.

"Kirei..."

Jujur Wonwoo terpesona juga dengan senyuman namjanya, meski dari kejauhan. Wajah namja tampannya memang tak pernah hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

"Yeppeuda..."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang asing baginya. Ia melihat wajah orang yang tengah tersenyum dihadapanya. Ia kemudian menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan bahwa perkataan namja yang masih saja tersenyum dihadapannya ini bukanlah untuknya. Tapi nyatanya...

"Neo... neoumu yeppeuda..."

Wonwoo kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Malas.

" _Toh dia tak setampan Mingyu."_ Ini suara hati Wonwoo. " _Tapi senyumannya..."_

Oke ... Fix...

Wonwoo penasaran dan kemudian dia menurunkan bukunya. Namja itu sudah tidak ada disana. Tidak ada di hadapannya. "Hah... syukurlah, sudah pergi."

"Siapa yang pergi?"

Mingyu kembali dari sesi foto yang katanya terakhir itu.

"Molla. Aku tidak kenal."

"Sasaeng fans?"

"Mana mungkin baby Gyu-ie..." Wonwoo menyimpan kacamata bacanya. "Kita di perpustakaan, bukan di pusat perbelanjaan. Lagian sasaeng fans bukannya kebanyakan wanita yang wajahnya menyeramkan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil hingga hidungnya berkerut lucu. "Lagipula tadi dia namja, dan senyumannya seperti malaikat."

Mingyu menatap tak senang.

"Hyung..."

"Hmmm..."

"Jangan katakan kau mulai tertarik melihat yang lain."

Wonwoo tak menyahut. Hanya mencubit gemas pipi Mingyu dan mencium bibirnya. Sebentar. Hanya menempel saja. Kemudian ia meraih tangan Mingyu.

"Jangan berfikiran aneh Gyu. Bukankah aku yang harusnya cemburu."

Menarik namja itu keluar dari perpustakaan. "Gyu-ie... aku ingin memasak. Ayo memasak di tempatku."

Mingyu dengan senang hati akan melakukan itu. Ia selalu suka dengan suasana apartemen Wonwoo. Sangat luas dan bersih. Putih dan hitam adalah warna yang dominan di sana. Berbeda sekali dengan ruangan Mingyu.

"Kau tahu, aku suka kamarmu Hyung."

"Aku tahu."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan kemudian ia berlari menuju salah satu mobil yang ada di area parkir. "Aku yang bawa ya, Gyu."

"Asal jangan terlalu pelan, hyung."

"Ne..."

Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo tak suka kendaraan pribadi. Tapi sekalinya menyetir, namja itu bisa berlama – lama di mobil. Wonwoo suka melihat jalanan. Makanya ia tak suka naik kereta. "Kita akan belanja dulu Gyu. Dirumah tidak ada apa- apa."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kita hanya di lantai B1, Gyu. Paling juga kebanyakan ibu- ibu."

"Baiklah..."

Kalau sudah begini Mingyu bisa apa.

"Ingatkan aku kalau aku mencintaimu hyung. Sangat mencintaimu."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja Gyu. Aku sudah menyiapkan syal dan juga kacamata hitam. Kalau perlu ada jaket berbulu milik Bohyuk di belakang."

"Demi apa hyung, ini musim panas."

Mereka kemudian tertawa.

Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo sedikit gila. Ia sangat tahu, ia kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu tidak tenang. Sama sekali ia tak bisa menghilangkannya. Kekhawatiran yang terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Ia mulai mengingat betapa berat perjuangannya menaklukkan editor yang cute dan jutek dan juga tsundere dalam satu paket bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Terlebih namja yang lebih tua darinya itu terlalu dewasa, lebih dewasa dari Mingyu. Sudah pasti.

Dan juga bukan GAY.

Bagaimana bisa dia mempertahankan hubungan mereka, jika Wonwoo sangat memikat?

Seperti saat ini. Wonwoo asyik bercerita tentang buku baru yang akan diterbitkan. Dia sangat semangat karena buku itu adalah biografi dari seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya. Ayahnya sendiri, yang juga sang pemilik perusahan tempat Wonwoo bekerja.

"Kau tahu Mingyu, Ayah bla... bla... bla..."

Mingyu mendengarkan. Itu tugas telinganya. Sedangkan bibirnya bertugas untuk tersenyum tiap kali melihat dan mendengar tawa Wonwoo. Tapi kedua mata Mingyu, selalu mengawasi sekitar Wonwoo. Bukan... yang dilihatnya bukan Wonwoo...

Tapi mata – mata jahat. Anggap saja Mingyu menilai mereka jahat. Terlebih tatapan jahat seorang bartender dengan anting salib berwarna hitam di telinga kirinya. Bukannya Mingyu terlalu berlebihan tapi ia perlu waspada.

Namja itu memperhatikan Wonwoo tanpa mengacaukan koktail yang sedang ia buat. Hebat sekali. Bahkan namja itu seperti lupa bagaimana cara berkedip saat melihat Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu sangat membenci itu.

"Hey... Ming..."

"Ah... ne Hyung..."

"Kau tak mendengarkanku Mingyu, kau melihat apa?"

"Ahni. Aku hanya berusaha membuang hawa jahat yang sedang mengitari kita hyung. Ah... minuman kita sudah habis. Pulang saja yah..."

"Arra." Wonwoo mengangguk lucu dan kemudian membenarkan mantelnya. "Tapi beli burger dulu yah. Aku tak kenyang hanya minum ini Gyu-ie..."

"Nde baby."

Seakan posesif dan menunjukkan bahwa Wonwoo adalah miliknya. Mingyu merengkuh bahu Wonwoo dan mencium ujung kepala namja itu. Menghirup wangi rambut namja dipelukannya itu.

"Mingyu... ish. Ini tempat umum tahu."

Mingyu tersenyum. Ah, tidak. Tepatnya menyeringai. Pada namja bartender tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini.

.

.

"Yah! Cheol-ah! Berhenti melihat namja itu. Kau membuat mereka pulang cepat. Namja itu model terkenal tahu. Kita bisa meningkatkan pengunjung karena pasti akan banyak fans-nya kesini saat tahu dia sering main kesini dan bla... bla... bla..."

Ya... dia Choi Seungcheol. Bartender ganteng yang tertarik sama miliknya Mingyu.

.

"Aku sepertinya kenal bartender tadi Gyu."

"Memang siapa dia?"

"Sepertinya dia tinggal di flat yang sama denganku."

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh melihat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Wae Gyu-ie..."

"Kupikir ada baiknya jika kita mulai memikirkan tinggal untuk bersama. "

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Mingyu. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba – tiba begini?"

"Wae? Kau tak mau hyung? Kita pacaran lama sekali. Apa kau tak ada keinginan untuk tinggal bersama?"

Wonwoo lagi – lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Kurasa ini belum waktunya Gyu-ie. Lagian aku malas kalau sedang banyak pekerjaan, kau bisa mengangguku terus. Waktu kita bersama juga tak banyak Gyu. Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, dan aku kalau sudah dikejar deadline pasti tak sempat pulang."

"Bagaimana jika kau berhenti menjadi editor hyung?"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Atau membunuh ayahku, Baby Gyu?"

Mingyu ingat benar jika editor adalah pekerjaan sambungan untuk menggantikan Tuan Jeon nantinya. Tapi jika Mingyu terus saja merasa khawatir, maka apapun itu tak akan Mingyu izinkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

"Mingyu?"

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mingyu dan kemudian mengusap pipi namja itu.

"Aku tak tahu harus bahagia atau bagaimana. Tapi Gyu, kumohon pikirkanlah kembali baik-baik. Aku tak mau kau menyesal memilihku."

"Tapi hyung, aku mencintaimu. Kita saling mencintai. Sudah sangat lama hyung. 7 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, dan aku sangat yakin denganmu."

Wonwoo mengusap bibir Mingyu, membuat namja tinggi itu diam.

"Baby Gyu-ie, menikah tak segampang apa yang kita impikan." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula, kau sangat tak romantis." Wonwoo memukul pelan dada Mingyu. "Menyebalkan sekali."

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

Gimana? Dapet feelnya ga ini y


	2. Chapter 2

It's seems like this love only have one side,

Then another side is just a clear air

The one you can't see, even if you can feel it

You never chatch it, even if use your powerfull hand

.

.

This isn't any of youth love anymore and we need to stand still

When the heavy rain keep pouring on us

.

.

Please baby, don't let the flood brings your heart away

Left me right here, back on the wall

.

.

.

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Hong Jisoo

\- Choi Seungcheol

-Lee Jihoon

\- Other SVT members

Pairing : Mean MEANIE

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life

Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME

.

.

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: RESET?**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sepi di ruangan Wonwoo terkadang membuat namja itu teringat dengan Mingyu. Sesekali terlihat memperhatikan ponselnya. Terkadang berhenti dan melamun, terkadang juga tersenyu kecil.

Hah... Wonwoo sudah sedikit gila.

.

.

Tok... tok...

"Nugu-ya?"

"It's me Wonu-yah..."

"Kenapa harus mengetuk pintu Jihoon-ah? Kau bisa langsung masuk saja, tak perlu menunggu ijinku."

Namja berambut kecoklatan itu memasuki ruangan Wonwoo. "Kukira kau sedang sibuk, dan mungkin saja tak mau diganggu. Lagian aku cuman main."

"Gwaenchana..."

"Aku kira kau sibu, Wonu-yah. Banyak sekali agenda bulan ini, membuatku gila." Jihoon berjalan pelan mendekati Wonwoo. "Menyiapkan materi untuk bedah buku besok. Dan lagi, dalam berapa hari lagi kita juga akan mengadakan rapat untuk memilih Ketua Direksi yang baru."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian sibuk dengan semua kertas kerjanya.

"Ah, apa kau ingat tentang salah satu novel kita yang akan dibuat film?"

"Nde, wae?"

Jihoon kemudian berdiri dan melihat beberapa buku di kabinet yang berada di pojok ruangan Wonwoo. Ia mengambil salah satunya. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku tak menyangka jika mereka meminjam Mingyu untuk dijadikan Guest Star. Meskipun Cuma keluar sebentar, tapi tetap saja Mingyu akan bermain di film itu."

Seketika saja, Wonwoo menjatuhkan pena yang sedari tadi ada di genggaman tangannya.

Jihoon menoleh. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar- benar berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo. Ia meletakkan bukunya di meja dan kemudian menatap Wonwoo. Pandangan menyebalkan yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan oleh namja emo partner sesama tsunderenya.

"Apa kau tak tahu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Sedikit malas saat melihat Jihoon yang memberikan tatapannya yang menurutnya paling tajam diantara semua pisau di dunia ini. Dia benci Jihoon yang sok tua seperti sekarang.

Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum, tapi yah apa boleh buat. Bibirnya tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Wajahnya malah terlihat semakin aneh. "Mingyu..."

"Wae? Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu? Itu kabar bagus dan juga yang pertama kalinya bagi Mingyu, lagipula dia juga akan bertemu dengan banyak artis papan atas. Peluang besar, Wonu-ya. Kenapa kau tak tahu hal itu?" Jihoon mulai mengintimidasi.

Jihoon melihat ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Wonwoo. Ia tahu, tentang ajakan tiba – tiba dari Mingyu untuk menikah, atau sekedar tinggal bersama.

"Jangan katakan padaku, kalau kau belum bicara lagi dengannya."

Jihoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo harus memundurkan dan menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka. "Aku sebenarnya ingin bicara dengannya tapi..."

Jihoon gemas. Wonwoo kembali diam.

Jihoon menunggu, apa lanjutan dari perkataan namja yang kini malah berkonsentrasi pada jari-jari lentiknya itu. Memainkannya tak jelas, membuat Jihoon semakin kesal.

Jeon Wonwoo...

Namja ini memang terkadang penyakit diamnya kumat tak kenal tempat. Tapi ini sudah terlalu, dia bukan anak - anak lagi yang harus selalu dimengerti oleh orang lain. Setidaknya, inilah pemikiran Jihoon.

"Katakan padaku Wonu-ya..."

Wonwoo hanya diam. Sedetik kemudian, dia malah membereskan semua berkas dan kertas yang berantakkan di mejanya. Ia kemudian merapikan semua barang-barangnya.

Jihoon melihat tak senang dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia bukan mengenal seorang Jeon Wonwoo sehari dua hari kemarin. Mereka bahkan sekolah bersama dari mereka mulai bisa bicara hingga sampai saat ini.

Jihoon bertambah kesal saat melihat Wonwoo yang kemudian diam kembali dan menatap kosong sebuah bingkai yang terletak di sudut meja kerjanya. Fotonya dengan Mingyu, sewaktu menghadiri kelulusan High School Mingyu 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan menghindar, Wonu-ya..."

Jihoon berjalan ke sebelah Wonwoo.

Dari semua sahabat Wonwoo, mungkin Jihoon-lah yang paling mengerti semua tentang namja tsundere itu. Jihoon mengusap pipi Wonwoo dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku punya firasat tak baik saat tak lagi melihatmu berusaha pulang cepat, hanya untuk menunggui si bodoh itu selesai dari semua pekerjaannya yang menurutku sangat menyita waktumu."

"Aku hanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mingyu terus memintaku untuk setidaknya pindah dari flatku, jika memang belum mau menikah sekarang." Wonwoo menatap Jihoon. Hingga akhirnya ia memeluk pinggang ramping sahabatnya itu. "Aku hanya kadang tak mengerti, mengapa ia mudah sekali mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan bagaimana aku."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin hubungan kalian perlu di reset."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jihoon.

"Wonu~"

Suara lantang itu sangat dikenal Jihoon. Terlebih lagi, oleh si pemilik nama. Jihoon segera menjauh dari Wonwoo, tanpa menghilangkan senyuman aneh diwajahnya. "Reset, Wonu baby..." Jihoon memberikan smirk yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hyung...!" Namja tampan itu mendekat tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana canggungnya suasana saat ini.

Wonwoo membenarkan duduknya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Ah, ne Gyu. Lama tidak melihatmu. Maaf aku sibuk jadi..."

"Ayo kencan..." Mingyu tersenyum. "Kita sudah lama tidak pergi berdua. Sudah 2 minggu sejak yang terakhir itu. Mungkin kau tak nyaman tapi, aku tak ingin kita seperti ini."

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo. "Rasanya sangat aneh, saat tak melihatmu menemuiku, atau melihat balasan atas pesanku yang singkat padat jelas." Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo. "Aku merindukanmu, Wonu-ya..."

Wonwoo tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ia melirik Jihoon yang tengah berpura-pura sibuk mencari buku di kabinet yang lainnya.

"Kajja!" Namja bersurai blonde itu kemudian meraih jemari Wonwoo. "Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi nantinya aku akan lebih sibuk. Aku ingin kita kencan sekarang, Wonu-yah..."

"M-mingyu..." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. "Sebenarnya aku akan sedikit sibuk minggu depan dan juga ada Jihoon disini dan aku..."

"Sudah pergi saja sana. Aku akan menjaga ruanganmu, dan beralasan pada appa."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi. Jihoon memang terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Meski Wonwoo tahu, semua itu demi dirinya juga.

"Baiklah."

Wonwoo meraih mantel dan juga menyimpan kacamata bacanya. Ia kemudian berpamitan dan meraih tangan Mingyu yang tengah terulur menunggunya.

"Kau tahu, hyung... Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Tapi saat melihat balasan atas semua pesanku yang terlihat sangat singkat itu, membuatku sedikit sakit hati. Maafkan aku, Wonu-ya..."

Mingyu berucap seperti tak ada beban di hatinya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bukannya marah, ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap nantinya. Wonwoo melihat ke arah Mingyu, ia menemukan wajah tampan itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Perasaan Wonwoo menghangat.

"Kurasa, aku akan memikirkan untuk pindah flat nanti. Jadi tolong, jangan buat hubungan ini terasa aneh untukku, Gyu-ie..."

"Entahlah." Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat ke sekitar area parkir. Saat merasa tak ada orang sama sekali, ia meraih leher belakang Wonwoo. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus namjanya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku kekanakan aku tak mau selamanya kehilanganmu, jika aku tak berubah. Aku akan lebih dewasa. Aku berjanji."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, dan kemudian memukul manja dada Mingyu. "Hyung... harusnya kau memanggilku hyung."

Mingyu memberikan smirk terbaiknya, meski tak terlihat oleh namjanya. Ia kemudian mendekati telinga Wonwo. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya perlahan sebelum menggigit kecil daun telinga yang kini sudah sangat memerah itu. "Kau bukan hyung-ku."

Mingyu menjilat kecil telinga Wonwoo.

Biar bagaimanapun, mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama. Hingga banyak rahasia Wonwoo yang diketahui Mingyu. Termasuk titik yang sangat sensitif di telinga Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasakan cengkraman jemari Wonwoo pada mantelnya. "Gyu, aku..."

"Sebaiknya kita kencan dulu, hyung." Mingyu berbisik lirih ditelinga Wonwoo. "Aku ingin membuatmu senang dulu, sebelum memberikan kado terindah untukmu nanti malam."

Mingyu selesai dengan ucapannya, dan kemudian dengan sedikit tergesa memainkan lidah hangatnya di telinga Wonwoo. Kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Wonwoo, hingga kebawah dan kebawah dan...

"Ups... kita ditempat umum, baby..."

Ucapan nakal Mingyu membuat Wonwoo yang sempat terlena tadi, mendorong namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ish... memalukan sekali. Sudah-ah. Tidak jadi saja kencannya." Hidung Wonwoo merengut, menambah tingkat ke-imut-annya.

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, Wonu-ya..." Ia meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menuntunya untuk berjalan menuju mobil hitam Mingyu. "Kau sangat cantik dengan wajah merah seperti itu."

Wonwoo menghempaskan tangan Mingyu. Ia menatap tajam namja itu. Rasanya ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan yang masih saja bisa tersenyum di waktu yang memalukan seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi kemudian Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, Gyui-ie... Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Mingyu tertawa dan kemudian meraih tanga Wonwoo. "Masuklah ke mobil hyung, sebelum aku mempermalukan kita karena bercinta di tempat umum."

"Ish... dasar kau ini. Anak kecil..."

Yah... akhirnya mereka berangkat kencan juga. Meninggalkan area parkir yang menurut Mingyu sangat sepi.

Tapi, setelah mobil Mingyu menghilang dari pandangan dan pergi meninggalkan area itu terlihatlah seorang namja yang keluar dari mobil merahnya.

Rambut yang tertata rapih, menunjukkan dahi yang begitu mempesona siapapun yang akan melihatnya.

Senyuman lembut yang siapapun akan kehilangan amarah saat melihatnya.

Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Mencari sebuah nama dan berhenti. Menelfon nama itu.

"Nde, Jihoon-ah."

" _Ah, wae hyung. Kau sudah sampai?"_

"Sebenarnya aku sudah seminggu di Korea, hanya saja aku ingin memberi kejutan dengan datang hari ini tapi sepertinya dia sedang pergi ya?"

" _Ah, iya. Mungkin ketemu tadi di lobi ya Hyung."_

"Kalau begitu, buatkan aku janji dengannya besok."

" _Nde, Hyung-ie..."_

"Ah, Jihoon-ah."

" _Wae?"_

"Aku meninggalkan Hoshi. Dia tadi ikut denganku, jadi dia tidak membawa mobil. Bisakah kau jemput dia?"

" _Yah! Jisoo Hyung!"_

"Cafe yang biasa."

" _YA!"_

Tuuut... tuuut...

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

Ahahaha... makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview.

Kalian baek banget degh. Yang udah fav + Foll + Voment di Watty juga makasih bngt.

Ini alurnya pelan yah, jadi kalo pada ngarep ini kelarnya cepet kayaknya harus kecewa deh. Maapkeun...

Tapi, tenang aja...

Asal ada waktu, aku pasti update. Makasih yah...

Bye...


	3. Chapter 3

_My love is spreading in the air_

 _Becomes my life, becomes my breath_

 _._

 _._

 _And you is another side of my beauty life_

 _Than gives the best meaning of love_

 _._

 _._

 _Even if under the rain,_

 _The love of us becomes warmer than ever_

 _._

 _._

 _We need each other, I guess_

.

.

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Hong Jisoo

\- Choi Seungcheol

-Lee Jihoon

\- Other SVT members

Pairing : Mean MEANIE

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life

Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME

.

.

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Please...**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu masih mengulas senyumannya.

Entahlah, ia hanya tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Sesekali melirik bangga, mahakarya yang ia cetak manis di leher Wonwoo.

"Mwo?" Wonwoo menoleh sebal. Ia mengusap bekas kemerahan yang benar-benar merah dilehernya. "Kau keterlaluan. Bukankah aku sudah pernah meminta untuk tak membuat kissmark di leherku, Gyu-ie. Apa kau lupa, ada kasus orang bisa mati karena kissmark?"

"Itu karena mereka bukan seorang pro seperti aku."

Wonwoo menatap sengit, "Ah... pro apanya."

"Yah, setidaknya kita hampir melakukan semua hal yang aneh- aneh selama ini hyung." Mingyu melirik nakal, "Apa perlu aku ceritakan ulang semuanya?"

"Dasar mesum!"

Mingyu tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian meraih jemari Wonwoo dan menciumnya. "Aku ingin kita bersama hari ini, dan jika beruntung mungkin aku akan dapat jatahku."

"Bermimpi saja sana. Aku sedang banyak pikiran."

"Apa jadi tidak konsen?" Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya di tepian jalan. Ia terlalu gemas, dan tak sabaran jika harus menunggu sampai ke tempat peristirahatan mereka. "Atau kau susah menikmati"

"Gyu-ie..." Suara manja, tapi wajah menakutkan Wonwoo berhasil menghentikan Mingyu dari kegiatan mari menggoda Jeon Wonwoo-nya.

"Kau mau apa berhenti di tengah jalan begini?" Wonwoo memperhatikan daerah sekitar. Sangat sepi. "Katanya mau kencan."

Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang tak sabaran dan ingin segera kencan." Ia mengusap lembut pipi Wonwoo yang merona menahan malu. Benar-benar, namja dihadapannya manis sekali.

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit saja, eum... ciuman." Mingyu tersenyum innocent. Ish... namja yang satu ini memang terkadang nekat.

"Gyu, please... Kita di tepi jalan begini, bagaimana jika ada yang eumph..."

Mingyu tak terima penolakan. Ia melupakan semua kemungkinan yang ada. Lagian juga jalanan sangat sepi, tak mungkin ada yang akan memperhatikan mereka.

Ia melumat lembut bibir Wonwoo dan membawanya kedalam ciuman yang basah dan memabukkan. Tangannya sangat terampil untuk mengusap lembut paha dalam Wonwoo dan menekan tengkuk leher namja itu.

Mingyu masih sempat tersenyum dan mencuri nafas disela ciuman mereka.

"Gyuhhh..." Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu untuk menjauh. Ia masih waras untuk ingat bernafas. "Kau gila ah..."

Mingyu belum selesai.

Ia menjilat lembut telinga Wonwoo. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menyingkirkan wajah Mingyu dari ceruk lehernya. Telinga itu adalah bagian paling sensitif baginya, tapi apalah daya...

Ia hanya bisa melenguh pelan.

"Gyuhh... lanjutkan di rumah saja. Aku..."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. "Ah, kau tidak asik. Bagiku ini tantangan untuk bercinta di tepi jalan seperti ini."

Wajah Wonwoo sudah tak jelas lagi bentuknya. Antara marah dan terangsang. "Please Gyu-ie... i need a better place than this..." Wonwoo memaniskan suaranya hingga mau tak mau, Mingyu menjauhinya dan memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat tujuannya.

"Arra..." Mingyu mengusap lembut bibir Wonwoo. "Bersyukurlah, aku masih mau mendengarmu."

Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian mendorong Mingyu agar namja besar itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Ayolah, pergi dari sini. Tidak enak kalau dilihat orang."

"Kita akan makan dulu, aku yakin kau belum makan siang Wonu-ya."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Ia membenarkan bajunya dan merapihkan rambutnya yang sempat acak-acakan.

"Mianhe..." Mingyu berujar lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu. Namja itu sudah sibuk dengan jalanan kota. "Wae?" Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dan membenarkan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi kekasihnya itu. "Kurasa kau tak salah apapun."

"Untuk yang tadi, Wonu. Aku terlalu merindukanmu, jadi terkadang tak bisa ditahan."

Wonwoo secara spontan mencubit pinggang Mingyu. "Ih... dasar mesum."

Mereka tertawa lepas. Saling menatap untuk sesaat, dan kemudian Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu dan menciumnya untuk beberapa saat. "Aku harap kita akan bisa selalu bersama, Gyu-ie..."

"Nde... tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah penginapan kecil di pinggiran kota. Suasana yang sangat tenang dengan angin yang berbau khas pedesaan membuat kencan mereka begitu cantik dan alami.

Wonwoo turun dari mobil dan melihat ke sekeliling. "Darimana kau tahu ada tempat seperti ini Gyu?"

Mingyu menutup pintu mobilnya dan kemudian mendekati Wonwoo. Ia merangkul dan meremas lembut bahu namja itu. "Ini adalah tempat syutingku besok. Aku jadi cameo saja sih, tapi bukan berarti pekerjaan itu mudah. Cameo memang hanya ada di beberapa scene saja, Wonu. Tapi, aku ingin sempurna." 

"Memangnya, peranmu apa?"

"Menjadi mantan kekasih."

"Dari?"

"Min-ah noona."

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu. "Kau serius?"

"Iya. Tapi tenang saja. Tidak ada adegan mesra kok. Kalau tidak salah ingat, ya... cuma..."

"Cuma apa, Gyu-ie...?"

Mingyu menggaruk rambutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sedikit gatal. Ia melihat ke arah Wonwoo. Namja itu masih menanti jawaban Mingyu. "Ah... itu..." Mingyu mulai merasakan keringat dingin yang tiba – tiba saja keluar. Sebenarnya ada perasaan bersalah.

"Aku masih menunggu, Kim Mingyu..."

Gawat...

Jika Wonwoo sudah seperti ini, maka besar kemungkinan Mingyu akan bermalam bersama guling saja malam ini.

"Anu, hanya hampir berciuman saja kok."

"Mwo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Kim Wonwoo."

"Yah!"

Mingyu saat ini tengah sibuk mengejar Wonwoo yang tiba – tiba saja mendorongnya dan kemudian berjalan cepat menjauhinya. Namja yang memakai kacamata bulat itu berjalan menjauh dari penginapan hingga menuju ke tepian sungai. Cukup jauh karena melalui beberapa kedai yang memang khusus disetting untuk langganan syuting.

"Kim Wonwoo."

"Hentikan panggilan konyol itu. Apa kau tidak berfikir Gyu-ie?"

"Ayolah, ini kesempatanku untuk ..."

Wonwoo berhenti mendadak. Ia membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap Mingyu. "Apa? Kesempatan? Dasar tukang modus!"

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu, cukup kuat hingga namja besar itu hampir terjatuh di rerumputan. Untung saja di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini benar-benar sepi, tak ada satu orang pun.

"Bukan begitu Wonu, dia hanya Shin Minah. Kau tahu kan, dia itu aktris terkenal dan..."

Wonwoo menatap sengit ke arah Mingyu. Ia kemudian mendekat kepada namja itu.

"Iya, aku tahu dia terkenal. Dia juga cantik, wanita pula." Wonwoo mendadak tersenyum dan kemudian menarik kedua kerah mantel Mingyu, "tapi, dia tak akan bisa menciummu lebih dari yang aku lakukan."

Wonwoo tersenyum, ah... lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Sebelum akhirnya ia mencium Mingyu yang saat ini tengah pasrah. Wonwoo, sedikit tergesa menjejali melumat memenuhi bibir Minggyu hingga ia bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya dalam ciumannya, dan hingga tubuh Mingyu sedikit oleng membuat mereka jatuh tepat diatas rerumputan. Masih syukur, bukan di tempat yang keras berbatu.

Kalau begini sih, Mingyu senang-senang saja.

Biarkan saja Wonwoo menumpahkan semua kekesalannya kepada namjanya ini.

Ah... seandainya saja...

.

/

/

.

Ya, namja yang sempat mengintip itu hanya bisa berandai-andai.

Seandainya saja ia tak mengikuti mereka, mungkin saja perasaannya tak akan sesakit saat ini.

Sempat merasa tak yakin jika Wonwoo benar-benar mencintai Kim Mingyu, karena jika dilihat-lihat namja tsundere itu jarang sekali terlihat bermanja atau bahkan jarang mengganggap Mingyu ada. Tapi, mungkin itu dulu...

"Ah... sayang sekali."

Ia kemudian merapihkan mantelnya. Berjalan pelan kearah mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Ommo... Tuan Hong!"

Seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampirinya. "Kapan sampai?"

"Aku baru saja sampai."

"Kenapa tidak memberi kabar kepada kami. Maaf karena belum membereskan semua persiapannya."

"Santai saja. Ini belum tanggalnya 'kan?"

"Iya." Lelaki yang ternyata asisten sutradara itu kemudian tersenyum saat melihat mobil lain yang dikenalinya. "Sepertinya Kim Mingyu juga sedang melihat lokasi."

"Iya, aku sempat melihatnya."

"Saya cukup terkejut, anda memilih dia untuk ikut dalam proyek kita ini."

"Aku hanya ingin ada wajah baru."

"Ah... benar juga."

Seandainya jika boleh jujur, seorang Hong Jisoo tak kan semudah itu untuk mengambil keputusan yang mungkin membahayakan bisnisnya. Tapi demi seseorang...

"Kurasa anda tak mengenal Kim Mingyu, mengingat anda lama di luar negeri Tuan. Dan lagi pula selama ini dia hanya modle dan bintang iklan saja."

Hong Jisoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memang tak mengenalnya, tapi aku mengenal kekasihnya. Dia orang yang penting."

.

.

.

Hong Jisoo...

Siapa yang tak mengenal pria serba bisa ini. Dengan wajahnya yang tampan, ia mudah saja untuk mendapatkan semua proyek yang dia inginkan. Terlebih kepandaiannya untuk berbicara dan juga senyuman memikatnya...

Siapa yang tak akan tertarik dengan namja ini?

/

/

/

Lee Jihoon masih berdiri di sisi jendela apartemen yang dihuni oleh kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafasnya yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini terasa sangat berat. "Kenapa Jisoo hyung kembali?"

Jihoon tersenyum kecil merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku senang, karena hubungan kita tak rumit." Jihoon bergumam pelan. Cukup pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh kekasihnya. Ia kemudian mengusap lengan kekasihnya yang melingkari tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut bathrobe itu.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Namja sipit yang memeluknya, adalah kekasihnya.

Jika ditarik lagi kebelakang, maka Jihoon juga pernah seperti ini. Menentukan pilihan adalah satu hal yang paling sulit dan menyakitkan.

Mungkin pilihan hidup yang terberat dalam sepanjang umur Jihoon adalah memilih Hoshi atau seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang pernah ia sukai saat masa kecilnya.

"Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika Wonwoo tahu kalau yang memakai Mingyu adalah Jisoo hyung."

Hoshi mencium kecilleher Jihoon dan mengendusnya perlahan. Ah... wangi namja kecil ini memang memabukkan. "Kurasa ada baiknya mereka bertemu lagi."

"Bicara memang mudah, Hoshi..."

.

.

.

Ya...

Jihoon memang paling mengerti Wonwoo.

Itu adalah harga mati persahabatan mereka.

Ia adalah namja yang sangat dan paling perhatian terhadap kehidupan Wonwoo. Bahkan setiap kepingannya ia tak akan melupakan. Selalu dan akan selalu ia ingat. Terlebih hal-hal yang menyakiti rekan sesama tsunderenya itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin dia mengganggu Wonwoo."

Hoshi memutar lembut tubuh Jihoon hingga mereka saling bertatapan. Ia tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau terlalu banyak berfikir, kau akan cepat tua babe..."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Ia mulai kesal dengan Hoshi. Kekasihnya yang kadang kurang peka. "Ah... laki-laki memang tidak peka."

"Kau pikir kau bukan laki-laki." Hoshi nyengir imut hingga membuat Jihoon makin sebal.

"Tapi aku uke. Didalam sejarah, uke adalah bagian perempuan dalam suatu hubungan seperti kita ini. Lebih sensitif dan harus dimanjakan. Dan seme, semua menyebalkan."

"Sepertinya ada yang bangga sekali menjadi uke."

Jihoon gemas sendiri. Dia kemudian menginjak kaki Hoshi dan melangkah pergi menuju tempat tidur lebar yang masih berantakkan.

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Dasar laki-laki! Mesum!"

Hoshi mendekati Jihoon dan kemudian memeluknya. Membuat mereka saling tertawa kecil. "Ah.. sudahlah, aku capek. Lagi pula sebentar lagi ada rapat direksi. Aku akan sangat lelah."

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam. Seperti sudah saling mengerti dan tahu, apa yang sama-sama mereka khawatirkan. Hoshi menatap Jihoon dan mengusap pipi namja itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Nah, itu yang aku pikirkan." Jihoon menyamankan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Hoshi.

"Anggap saja Jisoo adalah masa kecil Wonwoo. Mungkin saja Wonwoo tidak akan ingat."

"Jisoo hyung saja ingat, masa Wonwoo tidak."

"Tapi itu sudah sangat lama, Jihoon-ie..."

"Ia sih... Tapi..." Jihoon menatap ke arah balkon kamar mereka. Pandangannya seperti melihat jauh ke arah yang tak bisa dicapai. "Dulu mereka sepasang kekasih. Dan berpisah karena Jisoo hyung harus pergi mengikuti Ummanya yang bercerai. Aku tak pernah berfikir dia akan kembali seperti saat ini. Mungkin saja juga Wonwoo berfikiran sama denganku. Ia tak memikirkan untuk menunggu Jisoo yang tak jelas."

Jihoon mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Mungkin juga, ia tak akan berpaling dari Mingyu. Tapi Jisoo hyung..."

.

.

.

 _ **A little flashback**_

 **Di Kantor**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau memilih Mingyu?"

"Kau sudah tahu pasti alasanku, Jihoonie. Jangan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh."

"Aku yakin, Wonwoo bahkan sudah melupakanmu. Itu sudah lama sekali. Mungkin saja Wonwoo dulu hanya menyukaimu sebagai hyungnya. Perbedaan usia kalian sangat jauh waktu itu. Jangan terlalu menganggap serius kisah cinta anak SD."

"Kau hanya tinggal melihat saja. Wonwoo mengenaliku atau tidak."

.

.

 **TBC**...

.

.

.

Makasih banget buat yang masih menikmati dan mengikuti cerita ini. Untuk yang minta naik rate, pasti naik kok tapi bukan di chap awal.

Makasih banget buat yang voment and komen. Kalian sweet banget dah. Sankyu...

Tenang aja, ga maksa buat komen and vote kok. Ini adalah ff murni dibuat karena pengin meanie ship makin banyak. Udah ada yang baca aja saya udah bersyukur banget, nah voment dan komen adalah bonus.

Moga aja ada yang usul alur cerita. Ahaha...#ketauan buntu nih authornya

Makasih...


	4. Chapter 4

"Yah!" Jihoon berteriak kesal. "Aku bicara padamu Tuan Jeon, tapi kenapa kau tak mendengarkan aku hah?"

"Aku sedang sibuk, dengan duniaku." Namja bermarga Jeon itu nyengir sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan rapat direksi, jadi bisakah kau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu itu. Tak perlu dibaca berkali-kali juga Jeon."

"Ah... dasar tukang berisik."

Jihoon kesal maksimal. Ia sudah memanggil sahabatnya dengan nama marganya, itu tandanya kemarahan Jihoon sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Jeon Wonu-ku yang tersayang, kita akan rapat direksi. Kau tak perlu bicara banyak, hanya hadir saja mewakili Appa-mu yang sedang sibuk mengurus liburannya disaat yang tak pas ini. Kau tahu, aku baru sadar satu hal, kalian berdua memang mirip. Sama-sama menyebalkan."

Wonwoo senyum kecil. Ia kemudian menutup notebook-nya dan kemudian beranjak. "Kajja..."

.

.

.

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Hong Jisoo

\- Choi Seungcheol

-Lee Jihoon

\- Other SVT members

Pairing : Mean MEANIE

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life

Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME

.

.

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Wonwoo's Harem Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini rapat direksi, tepat seminggu setelah kencan Mingyu dan Wonwoo kemarin. Yah, meskipun Wonwoo mencoba mengerti dan tetap bersikap biasa saja karena sudah sewajarnya ia bisa mengontrol emosinya. Hei... dia lebih tua dari Mingyu, dan usianya sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa ia bukan anak ingusan yang lahir kemarin sore.

Tapi, tetap saja rasanya kesal.

Bukannya ia mau dipamerkan (?) kepada media dan fans-nya Mingyu "Ini lho pacarnya Mingyu yang asli"

Tapi...

Tapi...

Ah... memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo geli. Ia jadi merinding sendiri.

Tapi jan... Gosip emang kalau digosok makin sip.

Wonwoo geram, asli... dia benar-benar berniat untuk marah pada Mingyu.

' _Dasar tukang modus'_ batin Wonwoo.

Baru main jadi cameo, main bareng Shin Minah. Mana jadi mantan pacar lagi, kenapa bisa ada gosip heboh?

Iya, Kim Mingyu dikabarkan merebut kekasih hati Kim Woobin, meski hanya dalam drama tapi Shin Minah dan Kim Mingyu terlihat lebih serasi dari pada Kim Woobin.

Ah... apa-apaan, judul artikel itu.

 _Kesel_

Jelas lah. Mingyu itu properti abadi milik Jeon Wonwoo.

"Awwww...!"

Wonwoo mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja kena getokan berkas ditangan pendek Jihoon.

"Jangan melamun terus, kita ini mau rapat. Please... kali ini aja, kita perlu konsentrasi penuh. Kurasa kemarin udah cukup ngegalaunya. Lagian, Mingyu juga akan selesai syuting dalam 2 hari kedepan."

Wonwoo melirik tak senang. "Enak banget yah, kamu ngomong gitu."

"Apa coba? Dasar sirik."

Jihoon lalu berjalan terus meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Yah, untung... memang beruntung nasib Jihoon. Pacarnya itu bukan model, hanya pemain di belakang layar. Kerjaannya cuma nyuruh-nyuruh orang alias PD-nim. Enak banget, karena Jihoon sudah dikenalkan sama keluarga Kwon.

Lah... kalau Wonwoo...

"Wonu... please..."

Jihoon dengan wajah dilipat-lipat kesel tapi makin imut berhenti di depan pintu dan menunggui Wonwoo yang masih sedikit tertinggal dibelakangnya.

Ahh... mau ga mau, Wonwoo berhenti ngegalau.

"Baiklah, kajja."

.

.

.

.

"Sebagai pemegang saham terbesar, aku akan meminta anakku untuk mencoba peruntungan disini juga. Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik."

Seorang pria tampan, dengan balutan jas berwarna abu bergaris, dengan dasi berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan dahinya yang terbuka lebar meminta ciuman menambah kadar ketampanannya. "Saya Hong Jisoo, akan mewakili appa saya untuk bekerja sama memajukan perusahaan ini. Terima kasih."

Semua berjalan lancar.

Sampai rapat selesai dan bubar. Meninggalkan Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang tengah merapihkan berkas. Jihoon sebenarnya sudah merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia memang diminta oleh Hong Jisoo, untuk menahan Wonwoo sebentar saja setelah rapat direksi.

"Hei..." Suara lembut itu sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo. Ya... karena saat ini Hong Jisoo tengah duduk di samping Wonwoo. "Aku dengar kau anak dari Tuan Jeon."

"Nde, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Mian, karena Appa harus mengambil liburan saat ada rapat direksi. Eum... itu karena yah... kau tahu lah."

"Iya, lagi pula paman Jeon sudah mengatakannya padaku."

"Paman?" Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Jisoo. "Kau mengenal appa-ku?"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan juga kenal Umma-mu dan juga Bohyuk."

Wonwoo terdiam. Dia memperhatikan baik-baik wajah namja yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya. "Eum... apa kau pernah ke perpustakaan kota?"

"Nde." Jisoo tersenyum.

"Ah.. aku ingat. Kau yang ada dihadapanku waktu itu. Ah, bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum seperti itu. Pada orang asing pula."

"Kalau orang asingnya cantik 'kan tidak apa-apa."

Jihoon gemas. Pembicaraan mereka terlalu bertele-tele. Ia menatap tak senang pada Jisoo. "Hyung, sebaiknya tak usah berputar-putar seperti itu. Katakan saja yang benar, kau ini siapa?"

Wonwoo menoleh pada Jihoon. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja kenal. Memangnya kau lupa siapa dia?"

Wonwoo menatap kembali namja itu. Namja berambut kemerahan dengan dahi yang terbuka. Ia melihat Jisoo dengan intens. Tapi sama sekali tak bisa mengingat dimana dia bertemu namja yang baru saja menjadi atasannya itu.

"Aku kenapa tidak ingat?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Dasar kau! Yang diingat cuma si dekil Kim itu terus sih."

Wonwoo tersenyum tak senang. "Biar saja dekil. Memangnya kau fikir aku tak tahu, kalau dulu kau juga fans berat Mingyu saat masih sekolah."

Jihoon menginjak kaki Wonwoo tanpa ampun. "Sudah! Aku pergi!"

.

.

.

Kini tinggallah Wonwoo dengan Jisoo. Wonwoo masih saja tak bisa mengingat namja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau belum ingat aku juga?"

"Aku ingat sih, kita ketemu di perpustakaan kota."

"Bukan." Jisoo menggeleng kecil. Ia kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya. Membuka kancing jasnya dan mengendurkan dasinya.

Wonwoo berkeringat dingin. "Yah! Mau apa kau?"

Jisoo tak memperdulikan Wonwoo yang sudah panik. Ia malah kemudian melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Ia berhenti saat sudah berhasil melepas 3 kancing teratas. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Kenapa panik seperti itu?"

"Mesum."

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud." Jisoo kemudian menurunkan bagian bahu dari kemejanya. Ia lalu berputar sedikit. "Aku tak bisa lihat punggungku. Tapi, aku masih ingat kalau ada yang menggingitku dibagian sini. Sampai berdarah dan membekas. Sudah cukup lama, tapi aku rasa bekasnya masih ada."

 _Degh..._

Kedua mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna. Ia menatap Jisoo yang tengah tersenyum. Wonwoo kemudian mendekati tubuh Jisoo dan melihat bagian bahunya. Memang benar, bekas gigitan yang samar.

"Kau tahu, gara-gara ini aku susah sekali mendapatkan kekasih. Karena..." Jisoo menurunkan kembali pakaiannya dan kemudian meraih pipi Wonwoo yang masih shock.

"Hyung..."

"Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat, tapi aku kembali hanya untukmu."

"Shua hyung..."

Mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca, sudah kabur. Ia tak bisa menahan perasannya. Ia menangis kecil.

Tentu saja, tak akan disia-siakan oleh Jisoo. Ia meraih tubuh Wonwoo dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Joshua hyung..."

.

.

.

Seandainya, selesai dalam 2 hari lagi.

Seandainya jika ia tak begitu bersemangat untuk bertemu lagi dengan kekasih hatinya.

Seandainya saja, ia mau mendengarkan Jihoon bahwa Wonwoo sedang sibuk dengan rapat direksi mungkin saja...

"Wonu..."

Namja itu hanya bisa berucap lirih.

Yah, ia sudah dewasa. Jadi tak mungkin akan mengalah dan bersikap kekanakkan. Mungkin saja ini salah paham. Mingyu berusaha menepis semua pemikiran buruk tentang Wonwoo. Ia sudah menjadi kekasih dari namja emo itu bertahun lamanya. Jadi tak mungkin dengan sekali ancaman dan halangan rendahan seperti itu, Mingyu akan goyah (?)

Mingyu berusaha untuk tersenyum, menyimpan sedikit pedih itu dalam hatinya. Menampilkan barisan gigi dengan taring manisnya. "Wonu, aku datang!"

Wonwoo segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Jisoo. "Gyu-ie..." Suara Wonwoo terdengar gugup. Ia melepas lengan Jisoo yang masih setia menggantung di pingganggnya. "Kau sudah kembali."

Wonwoo mengusap air matanya dan kemudian ia mendekati Mingyu. Memeluk namja itu dan kemudian berjinjit sedikit untuk mencium pelipis Mingyu.

Hehehe... Wonwoo cari aman. Sebelum Mingyu marah, maka namja itu harus didinginkan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku kira kau akan selesai 2 hari lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Mingyu mencoba tersenyum. Mengabaikan Hong Jisoo dengan pakaian terbukanya yang baru saja memeluk kekasihnya. Sebenarnya, Mingyu sangat ingin memukuli namja itu. Tapi ia tak ingin bertindak ceroboh.

Ia melihat Wonwoo bergelayut manja padanya. Hal ini sangat jarang terjadi, maka tak apa jika ia meredam amarahnya kali ini.

"Ah... kenalkan ini, Ketua Direksi yang baru."

Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Mingyu.

"Dia hyungku, dulu kami tetangga waktu aku masih sangat kecil."

"Hong Joshua." Jisoo tersenyum. ah... benar- benar senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Joshua? Seperti nama orang asing." Mingyu menggumam kecil.

"Nde, Mingyu. Dia American Hyung yang sering aku ceritakan padamu. Aku memang sudah lupa wajahnya karena yah... kau lihat sendiri. Sekarang hyung-ku sangat tampan. Tidak jadul lagi seperti dulu."

Wonwoo terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia dulu sangat mengenang hyung-nya ini. "Kau tau, aku sampai menggigit bahunya saat ia pergi ke Amerika. Biar saja membekas. Dan kau tahu Gyu-ie... bekasnya benar-benar masih awet sampai sekarang."

Wonwoo bercerita panjang lebar, tentang masa lalunya dengan Jisoo. Ia sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa. Sangat berbeda dengan dua namja yang saling beradu mata, seakan bisa saling membunuh hanya dengan pandangan mata mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kembalinya Shua hyung? Kita akan ke cafe tempat Coups hyung bekerja." Wonwoo terlihat sangat senang sekali.

"Coups?" Dahi Mingyu merengut. Ia akui, ia cukup sibuk untuk tahu semua detail teman Wonwoo. Tapi sepertinya ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Coups itu siapa?"

"Itu Gyu, tetangga satu flat denganku. Yang bartender itu."

Mingyu pening seketika.

Wonwoo dengan semangat, tangan kanan menggandeng Mingyu dan tangan kiri menyeret Jisoo yang sudah berpakaian rapih kembali. "Mumpung ada jam kosong. Lagipula aku sangat senang kau selesai cepat Gyu-ie..."

Wonwoo memang tersenyum kearah Mingyu, tapi Mingyu tak bisa membalas senyumannya barang sedikitpun. Yah, hanya bisa berpura-pura.

 _Sial!_

"Aku akan meminta Jihoon untuk mengajak Hoshi juga."

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**...

.

.

.

Aduh,,, drama banget ga sih ini...

Makasih loh buat yang voment and comment, FAV & foll aku.

Kalian bae' banget dah...

Cau...


	5. Chapter 5

Yah...

Dan berakhirlah mereka di sini. Meja pojokan lumayan jauh dari keributan. Karena masih nyadar kalau Kim Mingyu bisa aja jadi sorotan, jadinya mereka ngumpet deh.

Seperti biasa, kalau ada Jihoon maka Wonwoo bukan milik Mingyu seorang . Tapi mungkin saja itulah yang terbaik untuk sekarang karena Hong Jisoo bisa saja menggoda Wonwoo kapanpun.

Ditambah lagi dengan posisi duduk Jisoo yang berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Meja yang mereka tempati cukup besar meski berbentuk melingkar, dengan sofa yang sangat nyaman.

Wonwoo terlihat sangat menikmati reuni kecilnya hingga Mingyu tak bisa berbuat banyak meski untuk sekedar menyela pembicaraan maupun candaan mereka.

Yah... karena biar bagaimanapun Hong Jisoo adalah hyung yang memang sangat dirindukan Wonwoo.

"Gyu-ie... Aku ingat sekali saat Shua hyung membantuku mengerjakan PR. Jaman dulu, pelajaran matematika adalah hal yang paling kubenci. Aku memintanya mengajariku dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi ?"

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dan kemudian menepuk bahu Mingyu. "Aku membuat Shua hyung mengerjakan semuanya sementara aku tidur. Hehehe... Tapi sial, mungkin pelajaran Shua hyung terlalu jauh dariku karena jawabannya lain semua dengan yang Saem tuliskan. Ahaha... Ketahuan deh. Akhirnya malah aku dihukum. Iya 'kan Jihoon-ah."

Hanya Wonwoo yang sibuk cerita sana sini. Seakan melupakan kangennya sama Mingyu.

Sedangkan Mingyu sendiri...

.

 **.**

 **Author : rainy hearT**

 **Length : Series**

 **Rated : T to M**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **-Jeon Wonwoo**

 **-Hong Jisoo**

 **\- Choi Seungcheol**

 **-Lee Jihoon**

 **\- Other SVT members**

 **Pairing : Mean MEANIE**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar**

 **Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life**

 **Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||**

 **Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Wonwoo's Harem Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah...

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya.

Rasanya beban yang ditanggungnya kali ini sangat berat. Ia sepertinya harus berjuang dengan melawan kenangan masalalu Wonwoo. Entahlah, ia masih bingung dengan hal - hal yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Karena kalau dipikir-pikir akan sangat sulit untuknya karena Jisoo memang tak kalah tampan darinya. Namja itu seperti punya daya tarik yang kuat, malah mungkin sama dengan dirinya yang memang sudah terlahir tampan.

Sungguh...

Sangat berbeda dengan image Jisoo yang diceritakan Wonwoo dulu.

' _Mingyu harus otteokhe ini...'_

Sepertinya mereka datang diwaktu yang pas sekali dengan habisnya jam kerja kantor, karena terbukti cafe itu memang sangat ramai.

"Sepertinya kita harus ambil minum sendiri, dari tadi tidak ada pelayan yang menghampiri.

"Kelihatannya tempat ini cukup terkenal, tapi kenapa aku baru tahu." Jihoon bergumam kecil.

"Terus, siapa yang mau ambil minum?" Hoshi bertanya sambil menatap satu per satu diantara mereka.

"Aku saja, karena aku yang ajak." Wonwoo segera beranjak dari duduknya, tapi jemarinya ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Wonu, banyak mata jahat dimana-mana. Aku temani yah... "

Mingyu mah gitu.

Dia paling demen kalau disuruh ngikutin Wonwoo kemana aja, selagi sempet tentunya. Lagipula memang banyak mata jahat yang bisa saja menerkam kekasihnya yang sangat cantik itu. Wonwoo dengan mantel kebesaran dan kacamata bulatnya adalah penampilan yang sangat menarik dimata Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih tangan Mingyu dan kemudian menyeretnya untuk beranjak dari duduknya. "Kajja... "

"Aku juga ikut, aku mau pesan sesuatu yang enak. " Jihoon ikut berdiri dan mengekor di belakang Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

.

Mereka berjalan bersama sambil sesekali bercerita. Melihat seluruh penjuru cafe yang ramai. Memang sepertinya juga sedang ada pesta di pojok lain dari cafe yang mereka kunjungi. Sesekali terdengar sorakan mereka. Benar-benar berisik.

Wonwoo tersenyum saat mereka semakin mendekat dengan meja bar dari cafe itu. Memang kelihatannya sangat sibuk sekali sampai para pelayan juga kewalahan. Pantas saja tak ada yang menghampiri ke meja mereka.

"Gyu-ie... lihatlah. Disana sepertinya ada pesta." Wonwoo menunjuk kearah yang sedikit jauh dengan dari pandangan mereka.

"Ne,sepertinya begitu." Mingyu celingukan mencari celah. Karena meski meja bar itu begitu panjang tapi sama sekali tak ada pelayan yang kosong.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengantri dan..." Jihoon menatap lemas meja bar yang masih sedikit jauh dari pandangannya. Terlebih ia cukup pendek untuk melihat apakah ada celah. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Jihoon berhenti.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat, seketika darahnya mengalir sangat deras. Terasa sampai diseluruh tubuhnya. Mendadak perutnya terasa ngilu. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah lupa akan perasaan itu.

Ia melihat sesuatu ah.. Ahni, bukan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang seharusnya telah menghilang begitu lama dari hidupnya.

Seseorang yang sudah ia kecewakan, dan berharap tak pernah bertemu lagi. Karena ia tak akan pernah bisa... sungguh...

"Eeum... Wonu, aku tidak jadi. Pesankan saja seperti biasa. Jangan yang terlalu berat. "

"Jihoon-ah, ini tanggung banget. Udah deket. Ayo, kesana. Sekalian aku kenalkan dengan teman satu flatku."

Wonwoo menyeret Jihoon hingga mau tak mau namja itu mengikuti Wonwoo kembali. Mingyu sudah ada didepan dan mendapatkan celah yang cukup lumayan dengan badan besarnya itu.

Wonwoo duduk manis dan kemudian ia melambaikan tangan memanggil sahabatnya. "Hi hyung... " Wonwoo menyapa bartender itu.

"Aku ingin pesta kecil-kecilan disini sama teman-temanku. Nah, aku minta jangan yang terlalu berat karena aku butuh mereka untuk full kerja besok. Lagipula Gyu-ie sepertinya masih kelelahan."

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut pada Mingyu yang disambut dengan genggaman tangannya.

Itu bukan untuk _sosweet sosweet-an._

Itu untuk menenangkan Mingyu. Karena lagi-lagi namja itu menatap tak ramah dengan bartender beranting salib hitam dihadapannya.

Wonwoo sangat bisa memakluminya. "Mingyu, apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu. Dia ini temanku. Lagipula satu flat, masa tidak menyapa."

"Nah, kenalkan. Ini Jihoon-ie, sahabatku." Wonwoo terpaksa menarik Jihoon karena namja itu berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

Ia juga membuka tudung dari jaket yang dipakai Jihoon untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hi... hyung..." Jihon melambai kecil di hadapan bartender itu.

Memaksakan senyumannya.

"Woozi..."

.  
.

.

.

.

Suasana canggung mendadak terjadi di meja yang tadinya akrab dan juga ramai karena suara Wonwoo yang bercerita kesana kemari. Jihoon tiba-tiba diam. Dan terkadang lebih sering berkonsentrasi pada es yang ada digelasnya.

Beda lagi dengan Hoshi yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jisoo... masih sibuk menyantap makanan ringan yang mereka pesan tadi. Mengabaikan wajah aura gelap Jihoon.

Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia bingung. Terkadang mencoba berbicara dengan Jihoon tapi kemudian mengurungkannya. Lalu menatap kearah Mingyu. Ia bingung sekali. Kemudian menatap kearah Jisoo. Sama sekali tak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun.

Wonwoo bergumam lirih sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jihoon.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu jika kau akan diam seperti ini Jihoon-ah." Wonwoo berhenti sesaat. " Aku tak tahu jika dia Coups hyung yang ups..." Wonwoo membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Ia tersadar akan ucapannya saat melihat kedua bola mata Jihoon yang membulat menatap sengit padanya. Ia baru sadar ada Hoshi diantara mereka.

Sementara Hoshi masih saja terdiam.

Wonwoo memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang perjalanan cinta Jihoon. Bukan ia tak pernah peduli, hanya saja Jihoon sangat tertutup padanya. Jihoon mau menampung sampah (?) Wonwoo. Tapi namja mungil itu sendiri sangat tertutup pada Wonwoo.

"Itu adalah masa lalu Jihoon-ah. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Suara lembut Jisoo cukup bisa membuat Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian beralih menatap sengit pada namja yang dijuluki senyuman malaikat itu.

Jisoo dan bartender bernama Coups pernah bersama satu sekolah, satu tingkatan, main satu geng dan bahkan mungkin pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jihoon tahu itu dengan pasti. Ia dan Coups...

Ah... mengingatnya lagi sudah membuat perut Jihoon kembali melilit.

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya. Ia meneguk minumannya. "Aku hanya cukup terkejut saja. Karena lama tak bertemu. Lagipula aku sudah bersamamu." Jihoon menatap Hoshi, mencoba untuk meyakinkan namja itu jika ia baik-baik saja. Dan hubungan mereka juga masih aman.

"Aku tak akan terjebak cinta masa lalu." Jihoon mengatakannya. Tepat dihadapan Jisoo.

Namja mungil ini memang selalu tepat sasaran. Meski hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman lembut, tapi Jihoon tahu jika Jisoo masih sangat berharap dengan Wonwoo.

"Yah, itu hanya waktu yang bisa menentukan." Jisoo lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga hidup dengan mengikuti alur waktu dan kata hatiku. Saat aku diminta untuk kembali ke Korea dan juga menemukan kenyataan bahwa appaku memang berhubungan baik dengan Tuan Jeon, maka aku tak berfikir dua kali."

Jisoo tersenyum lembut kearah Wonwoo. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan sengit. " Mungkin saja ada beberapa hal yang masih bisa diperbaiki."

"Aku selalu suka senyumanmu hyung. Meski kau berubah sangat drastis, tapi senyuman itu masih sama dengan apa yang kuingat dulu." Wonwoo mengatakannya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Jisoo.

"Lucu sekali memang, karena aku dulu menyukai Shua hyung yang sudah SMA." Wonwoo kembali bercerita membuka kenangannya dengan Jisoo.

Kalau andai saja bisa, maka Mingyu ingin membawa Wonwoo pulang . Namja itu sudah terlalu panas mendengarkan Shua ini Shua itu.

Ah... menyebalkan.

Wonwoo memang terkadang kurang peka.

"Kita berpacaran sih, tapi seperti yah... kakak adik. Mungkin saja saat itu karena Shua hyung juga hanya ingin menyenangkanku." Wonwoo melanjutkan perkataannya. Dengan sangat entengnya tanpa memikirkan akibat dari apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Mingyu melirik tak senang. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya..." Mingyu mencicit lirih, persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek. Jangan lupakan wajah _manly_ tampannya yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

"Apaan sih, baby Gyu-ie..." Wonwoo meraih wajah baby besar itu dan menangkup kedua sisi pipi Mingyu.

"Jangan katakan kau akan terjebak cinta masa lalu."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Mereka memang, kalau sudah berdua itu seakan lupa dengan daratan lautan dan bumi sekalipun. Apalagi mengingat dan melihat sekitar. Ah... Lupakan saja.

"Tidak akan. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil. Aku dan Shua hyung saat itu sudah lama sekali. Aku saja masih SD."

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap hidung bangir Mingyu. "Aku tak pernah juga selain denganmu Kim Mingyu, jadi tenanglah. Jangan berfikiran macam-macam."

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menatap intens kedua mata Wonwoo. Terlihat gurat kelelahan karena kurang tidur. "Lihatlah, kau terlihat lelah sekali. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita harus liburan, tapi berdua saja."

Apaan sih si Mingyu ini.

Mereka juga sedang berlima, tapi Mingyu membuat dunia serasa berdua saat itu. Dan Mingyu berhasil mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir Wonwoo. Ia menatap sengit Jisoo yang memang sedang melihat kearah mereka. Sungguh, hatinya bersorak senang. Ia tak melepaskan tautan meski Wonwoo mendorong tubuhnya.

"Yah... lanjutkan dirumah, Jeon."

Itu suara Jihoon. Ingatkan Wonwoo jika Jihoon sudah memanggil namanya dengan nama marganya maka itu artinya Jihoon sudah sangat kesal padanya. Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya dan kemudian mengusap lembut bibir Wonwoo.

"Tidak peduli, kapanpun dimanapun." Mingyu tersenyum kecil. "Aku selalu ingin menciummu, Wonu-ya..."

"Dasar mesum."

"Jeon, hentikan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka jika aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Hong Jisoo."

Namja beranting salib hitam itu mengulurkan gelas yang berisi racikannya kepada Jisoo yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, jika kau malah beralih profesi kecil-kecilan seperti ini Cheol-ah." Jisoo memainkan jarinya pada tepian gelas dihadapannya. "Ini sudah lama sekali. Seperti reuni saja, dan kau masih sama seperti dulu."

Bartender itu mendekat ke arah Jisoo. Ia melompati mejanya dengan mudah dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Jisoo.

"Aku bertemu Wonwoo beberapa waktu lalu. Aku bahkan satu flat dengannya, hanya berjarak beberapa nomor saja."

"Sebaiknya, kau tak mengganggu peri kecilku. Aku akan merebutnya dari Kim Mingyu, si anak manja itu."

Sang bartender tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, kau adalah sainganku."

"Kau..."

"Aku mulai menyukai Wonwoo. Bahkan mungkin sebelum aku meninggalkan Woozi."

Jisoo mengulas senyumannya. "Kau, apa tak bisa berfikir rasional. Bukankah lebih mudah merebut Jihoon dari kekasihnya dari pada kau harus bersaing denganku. Apalagi sangat terlihat jika Wonwoo begitu mencintai Mingyu."

"Aku tak membuang Woozi untuk untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Dia membuatku memilih antara dia atau Wonwoo. Maka aku juga tak akan memilihnya, karena saat itu aku tahu jika yang terbaik untuknya adalah si sipit itu."

"Kau konyol."

"Ya... aku tahu."

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Ntah... ini mau dibawa kemana ...

hehehe...


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Mereka sedang di sebuah kedai kecil. Menikmati ramen panas di sore hari yang cukup mendung. Katanya udara memang lumayan dingin, dan aku ingin makan yang hangat-hangat, hyung.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Entahlah.

Tanpa ada apapun atau bahkan masalah apapun, mereka tiba-tiba saja diam. Yang lebih tua mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Tentu saja yang berhubungan dengan rasa penasarannya.

Ia juga tak begitu mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Aku dengar kau berteman dengan kekasih Jisoo. "

"Jisoo?" Namja mungil itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu Shua hyung?" Ia menghentikan makannya. "Ia memanggilnya dengan nama America-nya. Joshua, Hong Joshua.

"Ya, itu dia."

"Ah.. aku lupa. Mungkin kalian memang pernah satu sekolah. Kudengar dia juga cukup populer di sekolah dulu."

Jihoon meneruskan makannya dengan sangat santai, seperti tak merasakan kejanggalan apapun.

"Wonwoo." Jihoon menunjukkan foto diponselnya. Foto Wonwoo masih kecil, dan Jisoo menggandengnya berjalan bersama kesekolah. "Dia temanku, tapi kalau Jisoo hyung memanggilnya Wonu. Wonu sangat menyukai Jisoo hyung."

Jihoon menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Ia tersenyum. "Gara-gara hyung, aku jadi mengingat masa lalu."

"Kurasa iya, mungkin itu namanya. Aku pernah mendengar Jisoo menyebutnya sesekali. "

"Itu sudah lama sekali, lagipula saat ini dia sudah bersama seseorang. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan berpacaran. Aku dengar sih, mereka janjian sore ini. Wonu sangat beruntung karena Mingyu begitu mencintainya."

"Itu 'kan cinta masa kecil. Kalian saja baru sekolah menengah."

"Hyung, aku ini juga masih sekolah menengah. Lagipula apa yang salah jika berpacaran sekarang. Saat kita berniat serius, maka akan selalu serius."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Saling bertatapan.

"Aku hanya takut, kau tidak bisa bahagia denganku." Namja itu menghela nafasnya. "Bekerja diperusahaan, atau membuka usaha sendiri atau entahlah. Aku masih bingung. "

Namja mungil dihadapannya itu tersenyum kecil menambah sipit kedua matanya.

"Lagipula, aku juga lulusnya masih lama. Lee Jihoon, akan selalu bahagia jika bersama Coups hyung."

"Ne, aku juga akan berusaha. "

.

.

 **Author : rainy hearT**

 **Length : Series**

 **Rated : T to M**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **-Jeon Wonwoo**

 **-Hong Jisoo**

 **\- Choi Seungcheol**

 **-Lee Jihoon**

 **\- Other SVT members**

 **Pairing : Mean MEANIE**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar**

 **Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life**

 **Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||**

 **Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: He is in love with...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **All is flashback ya**_

.

.

.

Sekolah mulai sepi saat Jihoon Wonwoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari gerbang sekolah mereka.

Selalu menyenangkan menjadi siswa sekolah menengah. Kata orang, masa di usia mereka saat ini sangat indah. Penuh kejutan, kebahagiaan dan juga cinta. Yang akan menjadi kenangan mereka hingga saat tua nanti.

Wonwoo mengakui hal itu. Kehidupannya selalu indah. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat betapa konyolnya Mingyu kemarin. Menembaknya dengan sangat tidak romantis.

Ah... hari ini ia ada janji dengan kekasih barunya itu. Katanya untuk menebus kesalahannya karena menembak Wonwoo ditempat umum, mana hanya dengan es krim lumer lagi.

Ah... sebaiknya lupakan saja kejadian konyol itu. Lagipula salah Mingyu sendiri, karena sengaja berjalan ditempat umum, sampai diserbu oleh yeoja sekolah sebelah.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, mengingat kencan mereka yang berantakkan ditambah dengan es krim yang mulai lumer ditangannya.

"Jihoon -ah, aku ada janji dengan Mingyu. Lalu... " Wonwoo merasa tak enak karena selalu ada saja janji dengan Mingyu hingga terus-terusan membuat Jihoon pulang sendirian.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan pergi kencan juga dengan kekasihku. "

Wonwoo bersyukur dalam hati. Sebenarnya sih, dia juga penasaran dengan kekasih Jihoon. Sahabat mungilnya itu sama sekali tak mau menceritakan apapun.

"Jihoon ga asik nih. Kamu aja kenal Mingyu, masa aku ga kenal pacarmu sih? "

"Ga perlu kok. Lagian juga masih pacar -pacaran." Jihoon menjawab dengan sangat santai. "Lagipula, siapa yang 'gak kenal Kim Mingyu sih, Jeon..."

Mereka lalu tertawa. "Iya juga sih..."

Mereka duduk di halte depan sekolah yang sekarang sepi karena memang jam pulang sekolah sudah terlewat dari tadi.

Wonwoo harus menunggu Mingyu sebentar, katanya mau rapat club dulu.

"Sepertinya Mingyu lama." Wonwoo bergumam lirih. "Jihoon kamu dijemput kapan? "

"Bentar lagi."

"Enak yah, pacar kamu sudah kerja. Kemana - mana bawa mobil. Enak banget deh."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Mingyu juga, palingan bentar lagi beli mobil. Jadi model, dia cepet kaya. Hahaha..."

"Ga ah. Aku mending jalan kaki aja deh. Romantis." Wonwoo membayangkannya. Ia tersenyum, bahkan sangat manis sampai Jihoon gatal tangannya untuk mencubit hidung Wonwoo.

Mereka terus saja berbicara kesana kemari. Sambil menunggui kekasih masing - masing.

'Bahkan dari kejauhan terlihat sangat cantik.'

Sebenarnya, namja di mobil biru itu entah mau menunggu saja, atau mau menjemput, atau...

Entahlah...

Dia sudah parkir disana, mungkin ada 20 menit yang lalu. Niatnya akan menjemput namja mungil itu, tapi jan...

Pesona si wajah cantik dengan senyumnya yang memikat, benar-benar menggagalkan niatannya.

"Wonwoo ya... "

Ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

Melihat Wonwoo dari kejauhan meski ia tahu ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk menjemput Jihoon.

Tapi kesenangannya terhenti saat melihat namja incarannya itu dirangkul mesra oleh namja yang lebih tinggi.

"Jadi, itu Kim Mingyu. Berat juga yah..."

Ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya mendekati halte. Ia kemudian turun dan menyambut namja yang telah menungguinya sejak tadi.

"Mian, Woozi. Hyung ada rapat dan juga ada proyek dadakan."

"Gwaenchana..."

"Hyung traktir ya. Hari ini kita nonton, ada film bagus."

"Nde, Coups hyung..."

.

.

Perasaan orang tidak ada yang tahu. Termasuk juga dua namja yang duduk didalam mobil biru itu. Mereka saling diam dan juga terjebak suasana nyaman yang ditemani oleh lagu Ballad korea jaman dulu.

Jihoon sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ia bukan makhluk yang tak peka. Ia mungkin namja yang paling peka diantara semua namja didunia ini, karena ia bisa merasakannya.

Hyung kesayangannya ini sudah mulai berpaling.

Memang, Coups tak pernah lagi menyinggung Wonwoo disela kencan mereka. Tapi bukan berarti ia sudah buta untuk melihat mobil berwarna biru nyentrik yang tadi berhenti cukup lama di depan sekolahnya.

Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah kekasihnya, yang masih sibuk bersiul mengikuti alunan musik. 'Kenapa harus Wonwoo...'

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini Woozi. Aku harus pindah karena pekerjaanku. Lagipula, appa sedang butuh banyak bantuan. Ekonomi perusahaan sedang tidak bagus dan aku harus ke Jepang dan..."

"Ne... Gwaenchana."

"Mian, dan ah... ini bungamu." Ia memberikan buket bunga tanda kelulusan. "Selamat ya, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi mahasiswa."

Namja dihadapan Jihoon berhenti sekejap. "Kita masih tetap bisa berkomunikasi kalau kau mau. Tapi maaf, jika aku akan sedikit terlambat membalas pesan. Aku akan sedikit sibuk di Jepang."

"Jebal... geumanhe..."

"Mwo?"

"Hentikan hyung." Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya.

Sungguh, ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menjauhi kerumunan orang banyak yang bisa kapan saja menanyainya. Ia menangis...

"Wae Jihoon-ah." Coups berhasil menyusulnya. Mereka berhenti di tepian pagar belakang sekolah.

Jihoon memutar tubuhnya. "Aku tahu, kau hanya sedang kasihan padaku."

"Wae?"

"Aku tahu, kau menyukai sahabatku."

Rasanya seperti tercekik. Mengatakan itu sama saja mengiris luka ditangan sendiri. Tapi Jihoon tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Jangan mengatakan kata-kata manis hanya untuk menyenangkanku. Aku bukan bodoh atau tidak peka. Aku cukup pintar untuk selalu melihatmu mengikuti Wonu kemanapun dia pergi."

"Woozi aku..."

"Jangan membantahku. Aku tak akan membenci Wonu. Dia lebih berharga dari namja bodoh sepertimu." Jihoon melemparkan buket bunga yang dibawanya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Coups yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

Woozi berhenti sejenak. Ia memutar tubuhnya. "Kau! Sebaiknya jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, penghianat! Pembohong!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terpuruk

Adalah hal terbodoh dari perjalanan hidup Jihoon. Wonwoo tak bisa membantu terlalu banyak karena Jihoon sempat mengacuhkannya. Lagipula ia sibuk dengan Mingyu dan juga ujian masuk universitas.

Di cafe yang sama.

Bahkan Jihoon dengan bodohnya malah teringat perkataannya tentang cinta masalalunya dengan Coups hyung.

Nyess...

Jihoon merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dipipinya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, hanya untuk melihat si sipit yang tersenyum bodoh dihadapannya.

"Hei jangan sedih. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, babe..."

Plakk...

Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Jihoon adalah uke sadis nan tsundere tingkat dewa yang tidak akan segan-segan menampar si sipit yang masih saja tersenyum bahkan dengan cap lima jari dipipinya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja tersenyum begitu, pabo!"

"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya jika tanganmu ini suatu saat akan berganti dengan bibir lembutmu yang indah itu babe."

"Lenyaplah kau Kwon!"

Ingatkan si sipit, kalau Jihoon sudah memanggil seseorang dengan marganya maka ia sudah dalam mode super marah dan kesal.

Byurrrr...

"Babe, aku mau masuk kelas. Kenapa disiram begini."

"Siapa suruh membawakanku soda? Dasar bodoh!"

Mereka berlalu dari tempat itu. Dimana ada seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. "Kuharap, kau lebih bahagia dengannya. Maafkan aku, Woozi-ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Nah, ini flashback-nya. Biar ga pada bingung kenapa mereka ruwet banget disini.**

 **Fomentnya...**

 **Thanks...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Apa kau yakin, tak merasakan marah atau kecewa? Setidaknya sekali saja kau memikirkan perasaanmu."

Jihoon menatap tak percaya pada seorang namja, yang cantik dengan rambut panjangnya. Penulis dihadapannya ini memang sangat suka memutar balikkan pikiran orang yang ia ajak bicara.

Sesungguhnya, Jihoon pun tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk bertemu dengannya.

Ia paling tahu dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu ia bisa goyah kapan saja. Ia juga bukan tak bisa marah dengan Wonwoo. Hanya saja ia mencoba menerima kenyataan jika Scoups hyung yang menyukai Wonwoo, bukan Wonwoo yang menyakitinya.

Jihoon menghela nafas. Ia sedikit lelah dan payah. Jisoo memberikan banyak pekerjaan, termasuk merevisi beberapa buku yang seharusnya terbit akhir tahun.

Yah... sebentar lagi natal.

Jihoon memutar tubuhnya hingga ia menatap namja cantik yang masih sibuk dengan kertas kerja di hadapannya. Merasa dilihat oleh sahabatnya, namja itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Wae, Jihoon-ah?"

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau mengejar CEO baru kita? Daripada kau terus memikirkan bagaimana aku, tapi kau mengabaikan kekonyolanmu saat bersama dengan Jisoo hyung. Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Uhhukkk..."

Namja itu langsung terbatuk. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya menatap Jihoon.

Bingung harus ditaruh dimana muka cantiknya ini, karena kebetulan sekali sang CEO baru saja masuk ke ruangan rapat yang sebentar lagi memang akan dimulai.

"Jihoon...! Pabo...!"

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Author : rainy hearT**

 **Length : Series**

 **Rated : T to M**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **-Jeon Wonwoo**

 **-Hong Jisoo**

 **\- Choi Seungcheol**

 **-Lee Jihoon**

 **\- Other SVT members**

 **Pairing : Mean MEANIE**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar**

 **Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life**

 **Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||**

 **Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: H.O.P.E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Angin pagi memang sejuk sekali. Meski berhembus lembut menerpa wajah pucat itu, tapi tetap saja dinginnya bisa membangunkannya. Ia mencoba mengerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya.

Wangi bunga dan udara di pagi hari memang sangat menenangkan. Terlebih lagi dengan lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangmu, membuat perasaanmu terasa penuh dipagi hari.

Wonwoo mengulas senyumannya.

Ia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersipu. Malu.

Meski sudah berulangkali, bahkan ratusan kali ia melihat kekasihnya itu tapi tetap saja ia semakin jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Wonwoo mencoba mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari bawah selimut dan mencoba untuk menyentuh bibir kekasihnya.

"Hei ... Gyu-ie..." Wonwoo berucap pelan, seperti berbisik. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu."

' _Cheesy...'_

Mingyu membatin.

Hei... namja tan itu tak lagi tidur. Ia bangun saat merasakan pergerakan tangan Wonwoo yang lepas begitu saja dari pinggangnya hingga berakhir memainkan bibirnya. Mingyu ingin menggigit tangan nakal itu. Tapi ia masih ingin mendengar perkataan Wonwoo yang lainnya.

Perkataan gombalan Wonwoo yang sangat jarang sekali didengar Mingyu.

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku." Wonwoo mencoba bergerak sedikit untuk mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, hingga wajahnya kini berada di atas Mingyu.

' _Aku lebih takut, itu akan terjadi Wonu-ya...'_

Mingyu terus membatin dan juga berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tak terbangun begitu karena perlakuan kekasihnya yang pagi-pagi sudah menggodanya.

Dengan posisi hampir terduduk, Wonwoo menopang berat tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia membiarkan tangan kanannya memanjakan Mingyu. Mengusap Wajah lembut kekasihnya itu. Sangat lembut, agar Mingyu tak terbangun.

Wonwoo tersenyum, kemudian ia menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir Mingyu. Hanya kecupan kecil, karena ia tak tahan melihat bibir kekasihnya yang mengangguh pagi itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan bekas gigitan kecil dari sisa percintaan mereka semalam.

"Hehehe..." Wonwoo tertawa pelan. Susah payah menahan tawanya saat ia menyadari jika Mingyu sudah gagal pura-pura tidur. "Gyu-ie, aku tahu kau susah bangun."

"Aku tak bangun, kau tak lihat kedua mataku masih tertutup."

"Apa? Kedua matamu tertutup sih memang. Tapi Mingyu kecil di bawah sana mungkin butuh sesuatu dipagi hari seperti ini. Memangnya kau mau menutup matamu terus? Apa tidak mau melihat wajahku."

Mingyu langsung membuka kedua matanya.

Wonwoo kasih kode! Buat morning sex!

Coba pikir, orang gila mana yang bisa menolak ajakan Wonwoo untuk morning sex yang sangat jarang mereka lakukan karena Mingyu selalu saja sibuk dari pagi dan lelah dimalam hari.

"Hup..." Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dengan mudah hingga namja kurus itu jatuh tepat di atas perutnya. Mingyu dapat merasakan dengan jelas, sensasi kejut saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Seakan belum lupa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam lalu, tubuh Mingyu seperti tak kenal lelah karena yeah... sang junior disana sudah merindukan kekasihnya.

Wonwoo menggeliat pelan dibawah kungkungan selimut tebal mereka. "Hanya sebentar saja ya Gyu. Aku ada pertemuan dengan Jeonghan hyung nanti siang."

"Nanti siang itu masih ada 5 jam lagi. Kurasa cukup."

"Tapi aku akan sangat lelah, lagipula ini saja sudah membuatku susah berjalan. Satu ronde saja yah?"

Wonwoo sedang melakukan tawar menawar. Semalam mereka melakukan 3 kali sampai Wonwoo rasanya ingin pingsan karena Mingyu melakukannya tanpa jeda.

Dan pagi ini adalah morning sex pertama mereka setelah sekian lama mereka tak melakukannya. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika Mingyu tak akan melakukannya sekali saja. Tidak mungkin.

"Kan bisa bawa mobil?"

"Kau lupa, mobilku dipinjam Chan?"

"Aku yang akan mengantar."

"Tapi, bagaimana fansmu? Aku ada pertemuannya itu ditengah kota."

"Gwaenchana..." Mingyu menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian memainkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung lembut Wonwoo. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal kecil. Aku sangat mencintaimu hampir jadi gila. Aku bahkan bisa berhenti menjadi model atau apapun itu hanya untuk bersamamu."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Hidungnya sampai mengerut lucu. "Kau ini, gombal sekali."

Wonwoo menurunkan wajahnya dan mendekati bibir Mingyu. Mengecupnya lembut dan menjilat pelan berkas darah yang sudah mengering di bibirnya. "Aku sangat suka menggigit bibirmu, seksi..."

"Benarkah?" Mingyu bertanya, dengan nada menggoda. Ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah sampai di kedua paha belakang Wonwoo dan mengusapnya lembut.

Wonwoo memainkan lidahnya, menyapa gigi taring Mingyu. Membiarkan kedua lidah mereka beradu membagi saliva dan kehangatannya.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang minta satu ronde saja pagi ini." Mingyu mengusap lembut paha belakang Wonwoo hingga jemarinya naik dan terus naik dan menemukan lubang sempit yang masih terasa sedikit lembab. Sisa semalam.

"Eungh..."

Mingyu memamerkan smirk-nya. Ia membuka belahan bokong Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya dan memainkan jemarinya untuk menyapa _hole_ itu lagi.

Wonwoo makin merasakan perasaan kejut itu yang membuat perutnya melilit tak karuan. Ditambah dengan Mingyu kecil yang perlahan menyapanya bersamaan dengan junior Wonwoo yang makin lama makin mengeras, sangat terasa di perut Mingyu.

Satu jari, dua jari hingga tiga jari...

"Mingyu...eung..." Wonwoo mendesah pelan. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan menciumi bahu Mingyu sambil terus menggesekkan tubuh mereka. Sesekali menjilat dan mengulum telinga Mingyu.

"Ungh... Wonu..." Seluruh tubuh Mingyu bagai disengat listrik yang membuat gairahnya makin menjadi.

Mingyu suka sekali dengan Wonu yang sedang liar. Selimut yang menjadi penutup tubuh mereka perlahan ia singkirkan hingga ia bisa bergerak lebih leluasa.

"Masukkan Gyu-ie..." Wonu merengek seks. Ia memainkan jemari lentiknya di perut dan niple Mingyu. Mengusapnya nakal.

"On top, Wonu-ya..." Mingyu berbisik pelan di telinga Wonwoo. Tak lupa,ia menjilat telinga itu dan membasahinya.

"Ughhh... geli sekali Gyu..." Wonwoo merasakan Juniornya makin mengeras. Ia menggesekkan Juniornya di perut mungyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Ahhhhs..." Ia melenguh pelan saat jemari Mingyu yang sedari tadi bersarang di holenya tiba – tiba ditarik keluar. Perlahan ia menurunkan wajahnya. Memainkan jemarinya pada junior Mingyu. Mengocoknya perlahan.

"Aku mau yang sangat besar, Gyu-ie..." Wonwoo menurunkan wajahnya kemudian mendekati Junior Mingyu. Membasahinya sedikit dengan air liurnya sebelum kemudian mengulum junior besar itu dan merasakan manisnya precum-Mingyu.

"Wonu, masukkan saja. Ah..."

Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum. ia membiarkan Mingyu menemukan pinggangnya dan menuntun tubuhnya untuk jatuh dan pas di hole Wonwoo.

"Mingh..!"

Wonwoo menjerit pelan. Ia menggeliat manja. Perutnya terasa mual melilit dan nyeri dalam satu waktu. Mingyu memintanya on top, tapi malah Mingyu yang menggerakkan pinggulnya seakan tanpa henti, tanpa lelah.

"Ahss... Gyu, terus Gyu..." Wonwoo menggila. Ia menurunkan wajahnya dan menyapa bibir Mingyu. Ia menciumnya dengan cepat. Memainkan lidah mereka menambah kesan panas atas kegiatan mereka.

Tangan bebas Mingyu, terkadak menampar bokong kenyal Wonwoo. "Ugh... Mingyu yeahh..."

.

.

Ting tong!

.

.

.

Suara bel itu. Berulangkali sudah. Entah siapa yang berani mengganggu kegiatan pagi mereka.

"Mingh... ada tamu."

"Biarkan saja ah... Wonu baby..."Mingyu tak peduli. Ia masih sibuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Kau masih sempit saja." Mingyu menahan leher Wonwoo agar namja itu berhenti mengalihkan kegiatan mereka. Biarkan saja tamu itu menunggu.

Wonwoo merasakan junior Mingyu makin membesar di hole-nya. Wonwoo pun makin menggila. Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengikuti irama pergerakan Mingyu. Mengabaikan tamu yang entah siapa itu.

Ia meraih kedua sisi pipi Mingyu. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Dengan nafas yang menderu cepat, Wonwoo menghujani wajah tampan itu dengan ciuman kecupan kecil darinya.

"Yeahhh akh...! Disitu Gyu! Yeah... terus Gyuhh ahhhhss..."

Wonwoo mendesis, Mingyu makin menggila. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tubuhnya maupun tubuh Wonwoo. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga sekarang Wonwoo berada di bawahnya. Tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, ia kemudian mengangkat kaki Wonwoo hingga berada di bahunya.

"Gyuh! Ahhh... Good Gyu-ie... yeah... lebih dalam lagi ahs..."

Menghujam dalam kedalam hole Wonwoo. Satu tangan Mingyu yang lainnya mengocok junior Wonoo seirama dengan hentakan kuat Mingyu.

"Ughhh Wonu, nikmat sekali. Ugh..."

Wonwoo mendekatkan tubuh Mingyu kearahnya. "Ayo Gyu...! Lebih Gyuh... Ughh..."

"Ahs... yeah... Wonu..."

Mingyu menggenjotnya dengan kuat, mengabaikan keringat yang bercucuran. Ia mengabaikan Wonwoo yang sudah berteriak tak jelas. Menghentak kuat, merasakan otor dalam hole Wonwoo menjepitnya kencang.

"Ughhh... Aku keluar ahhhh baby Gyu-ie... ahhhsss..."

"Ahss..." Mingyu mengernyit pelan merasakan orgasmenya tumpah didalam hole Wonwoo. Ia tak mengeluarkannya, karena ini terlalu enak untuk diakhiri begitu sa.a "Ini tadi enak sekali, tapi sayang suara bel itu mengganggu."

"Padahal aku tak ada janji dengan siapapun." Wonwoo berucap pelan. Kedua matanya menatap mata Mingyu. "Kau selalu saja mengeluarkannya didalam, Gyu-ie..."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Kalau tiba-tiba aku hamil, bagaimana?"

"Itu bagus malah."

"Eh?"

"Iya." Mingyu menurunkan tubuhnya kembali. Perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya mencoba untuk membangunkan juniornya yang masih tertanam di hole Wonwoo.

"Gyu...istirahat dulu. Aku mau minum."

Mingyu tersenyum. Terlihat, sangat licik. "Ayo melakukannya di dapur."

"Gyu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh, tak ada sedikit saja keinginan untuk membalas Wonwoo?"

"Jangan mengadu kami."

"Kudengar, dulu kau juga menyukai Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu sukanya sama Wonwoo."

"Hyung... hentikan."

"Kudengar juga, pacarmu itu juga sukanya wama Wonwoo."

Jihon membanting kaleng minumannya. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya. "Apa maksudmu Jisoo hyung!"

"Pisahkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku bisa membuat Mingyu menyukaimu. Kau mendapatkan Mingyu, dan aku dapat Wonwoo."

"Hentikan kebodohanmu! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menyakiti Wonwoo."

Jisoo tersenyum. Terlihat sangat lembut dan menenangkan. "Scoups pacarmu 'kan?"

"Hentikan!"

Jisoo berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jihoon. "Aku tahu, kau mungkin mencintai Hoshi. Aku juga yakin Hoshi sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku belum buta, untuk tak melihat jika kau juga masih menyukai Mingyu."

"Aku hanya suka, dulu. Sebatas fans dengan idolanya. Dan itu sudah lama sekali."

"Sepertinya kau sangat yakin, jika kau tak menyukainya lagi."

"Hentikan Jisoo hyung! Kalau kau mau merebut Wonwoo maka lakukan dengan cara yang wajar."

"Wajar?" Jisoo kemudian tertawa lirih."Wajar katamu? Apakah wajar, jika seorang sahabat berulang kali menikungmu?"

Jisoo mengusap pipi Jihoon. "Aku bukan Wonwoo, yang menganggap semua orang baik. Aku juga bukan kau, yang akan diam saja sampai tak dapat apa-apa."

Jiso melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jihoon. Tapi sebelum keluar, ia berhenti di depan pintu masuk cafe itu. "Sahabat mana yang meminta sahabatnya untuk me-reset hubungan percintaan mereka yang sudah terjalin lama? Kau sangat jahat, Jihoon-ahhh..."

Namja mungil itu menahan tangis, marah, emosinya. Ia menepuk dadanya perlahan, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tak tahu, kenapa sampai sekarang, bayangan perasaannya kepada Mingyu belum berubah.

Sial!

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC.**

Aku tahu, NC itu ga hot. Maapkeun ini... soalnya baru mulai nulis NC lagi... ehehee


	8. Chapter 8

Angin berhembus lembut membelai surai Wonwoo. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di taman kompleks tempat tinggalnya.

Ia sedang tak melakukan apapun. Pekerjaannya libur sampai tahun baru usai. Tapi sayangnya Mingyu selalu saja sibuk akhir-akhir ini, terlebih untuk akhir tahun. Tahun ini malah ia makin sibuk karena ikutan acara promosi film perdananya.

Wonwoo sih bukannya tidak senang dengan perkembangan karir kekasihnya itu. Lumayan juga, punya kekasih artis. Karena otomatis juga kehidupannya nanti akan sangat terjamin. Tapi juga, banyak hal yang membuatnya terkadang merasa tak nyaman, sesak nafas dadakan dan jantungan.

Lagipula, Mingyu juga selalu sibuk dan semakin ia terkenal maka ia akan semakin sibuk. Maka waktu untuk mereka berdua makin hilang

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Hidupnya mendadak terasa sangat berat.

Ia tiba-tiba saja ingat beberapa hal sebelum ia akhirnya duduk di taman merenungi nasib.

Sebenarnya ada undangan dari manger Kim, untuk Wonwoo.

Manager Mingyu itu memberinya tiket untuk vip seat. Ia akan duduk bersama para cast di premiere, yeah meski di seat belakang merka. Tapi tiketnya hanya satu. Wonwoo malas saja jika nonton sendirian.

Lagi pula Mingyu tidak mungkin 'kan akan menonton bersamanya? Dia pasti ngumpul bareng temen artisnya. Lagian Wonwoo malas juga jadi perhatian, dia 'kan bukan artis. Pasti nanti akan banyak sekali yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Ia tak ingin jadi sorotan publik.

Lalu...

Wonwoo juga ada undangan, perayaan Chri-pa (Christmas Party) di tempat Jihoon.

' _Huahhhhhh...'_

Kalau mengingat sahabatnya itu, Wonwoo jadi melow sendiri. Dia merasa bersalah. Ini karena masalah pertemuan Jihoon dengan mantannya, Coups hyung.

Salah Wonwoo juga sih, karena dia terlalu polos hingga ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang tak sengaja dia lakukan.

Meski hubungan mereka membaik setelah beberapa hari setelahnya tapi bukan berarti tidak kaku dan canggung. Wonwoo berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi Jihoon tetap tak bisa bersikap seperti semula. Mungkin juga undangan Chirpa itu hanya sebagai basa-basi. Mungkin Jihoon tak enak saja jika tak mengundangnya.

Wonwoo pundung sendiri. Kalau disaat seperti ini ia jadi ingat buku sedih yang beberapa bulan lalu selesai cetak dan akan terbit akhir tahun. Karya Yoon Jeonghan, orang yang suka melow dan romance, tapi juga suka sekali membuat cerita cinta yang rumit.

' _Namja itu memang mengagumkan.'_

Dalam lamunannya, Wonwoo melihat dia. Berjalan santai dengan hoodie hitamnya dan juga topi yang menyembunyikan wajah tampannya. Namja yang membuat pertemanannya dengan Jihoon jadi kacau.

Dan sial...

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Wonwoo tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Untuk kali ini, ia merasa benar-benar tak bisa akrab dengan tetangga satu flatnya seperti biasa.

Wonwoo bukan orang yang tak ramah hingga ia sulit bergaul, tapi Coups hyung adalah pengecualian. Lagipula ia akan pindah, dan ditambah lagi kekasihnya sangat membenci namja itu.

Menurut Mingyu, Coups menyukainya. Makanya Mingyu meminta Wonwoo pindah.

Dulu Wonwoo tak memikirkan hal itu, tapi sekarang seperti sebuah rahasia terungkap perlahan. Wonwoo jadi memikirkannya, dan bertekad memang ia harus pindah dari flatnya sebelum Jihoon menemukan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah cukup dekat dengan tenangganya itu.

Mungkin Jihoon masih cinta. Belum move on sepenuhnya.

Gawat!

"Kau sendiri?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia tersenyum canggung.

Wonwoo tak menyangka jika Coups hyung itu malah menghampirinya, padahal ia hanya melihat namja itu dari kejauhan saja. Tersenyum kecil saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Eh... malah Coups menghampirinya.

Wonwoo menatap Coups yang berdiri dihadapannya. Agak bingung juga, takutnya apa yang akan ia tanyakan bisa menyinggungnya.

Wonwoo sudah memikirkan banyak hal. Sudah juga membuat sebuah hipotesa kecil silang sana sini dan juga banyak kesimpulan yang bisa ia perkirakan. Sebuah silangan pertanyaan yang menghubungkan sahabatnya dengan mantannya itu. Jihoon bukan pendendam, tapi sepertinya ia dendam sekali dengan mantannyayang satu ini.

Wonwoo memantapkan niatnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada hyung?"

"Nde, tanya saja. " Coups menangguk pelan. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Wonwoo.

"Ini tentang Jihoon." Wonwoo mengambil jeda.

Ia menatap mata Coups. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang disebut kemarahan atau pun ketersinggungan. Mungkin saja ia memang tak sopan karena menanyakan tentang masa lalu orang lain, tapi rasa penasarannya tak bisa ia cegah lagi.

Sekali lagi ia memastikan raut wajah SCoups. Tapi sepertinya wajah tampan dihadapannya itu biasa saja.

"Saat itu kenapa putus dengan Jihoon? Seingatku, ia selalu bersemangat jika menceritakan tentangmu. Dan kulihat hubungan kalian baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo mengambil jeda. Takut-takut, ia menatap wajah Coups. "Yah... meskipun dia sama sekali tak cerita dengan detail, tapi dia sepertinya sangat bahagia saat menunggumu ketika akan pergi kencan."

Wonwoo mengulas senyuamnnya. "Aku bahkan baru tahu jika kau itu Coups-nya Jihoon, saking si Jihoon mungilku itu tak pernah bercerita dan tak sekalipun menunjukkan fotomu. Aku tak tahu dia bisa begitu membencimu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kalian? " Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan sangat lancar, hingga perasannya begitu lega. Ini memang sangat mengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diam...

Namja disampingnya ini sepertinya agak terkejut, terlihat dari bibirnya yang tiba – tiba menganga kecil sebelum mengulas senyuamnnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari rerumputan hingga menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau percaya ada cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "Aku percaya. Meski mungkin hal yang seperti itu hanya ada di buku, tapi aku percaya bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada. "

"Nah, itu karena aku mengalaminya." Coups mengucapkannya dengan sangat mantap dan juga yakin, semoga perasaannya tersampaikan lewat tatapannya yang kini terpusat pada kedua mata rubah Wonwoo.

"Ck... " Wonwoo menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan kesal. "Kalau itu sih aku tahu. Kau pasti jatuh cinta dengan Jihoon 'kan? Itu sih namanya tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Ani... " Coups menggeleng. "Bukan dengan Jihoon."

"Eh... "

"Iya, aku dengan Jihoon tidak seperti itu. Kami bersama hanya karena terbiasa bertemu dan itu proses, bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Lalu? Maksudmu kau main dibelakang Jihoon? Wah pantas saja dia sangat membencimu. Harusnya aku tahu ini."

Coups tertawa, tapi lirih. Bukan tawa senang, tapi tawa bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Aku tidak main belakang. Lagipula sampai saat ini, cinta pada pandangan pertamaku itu juga tak tahu aku menyukainya. "

"Lah, terus? Kenapa hyung mutusin Jihoon. 'Kan cinta itu bisa dibina. Lagipula cinta pandangan pertamanya hyung itu juga belum kesampaian 'kan?"

Coups menghela nafasnya. Berdua dengan Wonwoo sepertinya membuat usianya akan semakin memendek karena ia jadi boros nafas.

"Aku bingung, harus bagaimana saat itu. Dilanjutkan juga sulit, tapi akan lebih sulit jika mengejar cinta pandangan pertama itu. Jadi ya lebih baik begini."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia mengerti perasaan Jihoon. Diduakan memang tidak enak. Jadi ya putus adalah jalan terbaik.

"Jadi, sekarang kau masih sering bertemu dengan cinta pandangan pertama itu hyung?"

"Masih." Coups tersenyum. "Bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin tiap hari bertemu."

"Heol! Kau menguntit dia sampai sekarang ?"

"Ani. Hanya saja tidak bisa dilupakan aku juga tak tahu kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Dan kebetulan aku bertemu lagi dengannya."

Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya. Perutnya terasa lapar. "Hmmm... Kalau jodoh tidak kemana hyung, pasti akan bersama nantinya. " ia berjalan pelan menjauh dari taman itu.

"Kuharap juga begitu." Coups ikut berdiri mengekori Wonwoo yang kini berjalan masuk menuju bangunan flatnya. "Aku juga berharap Natal ini, dia mungkin bisa bersamaku. Kudengar kekasihnya sibuk. "

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

Adakalanya dia tidak peka. Tapi ada saatnya juga dia sangat peka. Seperti saat ini. Mungkin ia terlalu percaya diri karena berfikir jika Coups tengah membicarakan tentang dirinya. Tapi jika memikirkan perkataan Mingyu maka semuanya terhubung.

Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Coups hyung. Sisi penasarannya benar-benar harus terpuaskan, ia tak akan menggantung cerita dan terus saja merasa bersalah atas kebodohannya pada Jihoon.

Kedua mata tajamnya menelisik kedalam mata SCoups.

"Kenapa Jihoon memutuskan hubungan kalian, jika kau memang belum jadian dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama itu? "

Scoups awalnya kaget juga, karena memang posisi Wonwoo terlalu dekat. Ia harus melegakan suaranya dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab Wonwoo. "Jihoon marah." Scoups berhenti sejenak. Ia menyiapkan dirinya. Kali ini ia rasa lebih baik diungkapkan sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Sejujurnya aku tak ingin putus, tapi Jihoon menginginkan hal itu. Lagipula sepertinya si sipit itu menjaganya dengan baik, dan bahkan sampai sekarang. Berarti juga keputusan kami memang sudah benar. "

Wonwoo menangguk paham. Tapi kemudian ia teringat, Jihoon pernah menidamkannya setelah kejadian di hari kelulusan mereka itu.

"Lalu, kenapa Jihoon sempat mendiamkan aku padahal kau yang buat dia sakit hati. Dulu saat kelulusan juga dia mengabaikanku dan malah meninggalkan aku saat masa orientasi, padahal kita masuk kekampus yang sama. Dia marah padaku. "

Coups menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding lift yang membawa mereka. Hanya mereka berdua didalam sana.

Berdua dengan Wonwoo, membuat siapapun bisa hilang kendali. Namja itu terlihat anggun dengan sweater putih kebesarannya dan jangan lupakan sandal rumahan Wonwoo. Namja ini, kalau memakai apa-apa selalu saja terlihat menggemaskan.

Scoups mengangkat wajahnya, hingga kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Ia mengulas senyumannya. Perlahan mendekat kearah Wonwoo

"Jika kukatakan bahwa itu karena kau? Bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Cinta pada pandangan pertamaku, adalah Jeon Wonwoo."

Cup...

.

.

.

Kedua mata Wonwoo membulat!

Pas sekali dengan Scoups yang tiba-tiba menyeringai seram, pintu lift terbuka dan pas sekali dengan Jisoo hyung yang sepertinya baru mengunjungi flatnya.

Dan Wonwoo, dia membeku ditempat. Sebelum akhirnya tergesa menahan pintu lift agar terbuka dan membiarkannya mengejar Scoups.

"Eh, Shua hyung..."

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Suara lembut Jisoo menghentikan keinginan Wonwoo. Lagipula, tangan Scoups sudah ditahan oleh Jisoo. Namja tampan bak malaikat itu menoleh dan tersenyum polos pada Scoups. "Kau hutang penjelasan padaku."

Ia melepas Scoups, setelah membiarkan Wonwoo menginjak kaki namja itu. "Dia berani sekali mengadu kami hyung!"

Wonwoo rasanya ingin meledak, saat memikirkan bahwa dialah sumber masalah dari apa yang dialami Jihoon. "Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada Jihoon, hyung..."

"Aku sudah tahu, jika ini akan terjadi."Jisoo memeluk Wonwoo dan mengusap bahunya. Tubuh mereka yang memang setara itu, membuat pemandangan aneh dimata beberapa orang yang lalu lalang. Terlebih juga dimata seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lift yang baru sampai dari lantai bawah.

Jisoo sangat sengaja melakukannya memang. Ia sengaja mengusap pelan bahu Wonwoo, tersenyum saat melihat namja yang baru keluar itu tersulut amarahnya. "Wonu-ya... ada Mingyu."

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Author : rainy hearT**

 **Length : Series**

 **Rated : T to M**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **-Jeon Wonwoo**

 **-Hong Jisoo**

 **\- Choi Seungcheol**

 **-Lee Jihoon**

 **\- Other SVT members**

 **Pairing : Mean MEANIE**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar**

 **Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life**

 **Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||**

 **Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8: Y.O.U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

"Jadi aku ingin kau memeriksa ini. Aku tahu kau libur, tapi ini darurat sekali."

Setelah situasi canggung didepan lift, di sinilah mereka berkumpul. Mingyu, masih setia menekuk wajahnya. Ia tak bisa mengganggu Wonwoo yang tengah dalam mode bekerja. Ia tak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya.

Bagi Mingyu, ia sudah cukup senang karena bisa dengan bebas memainkan tangannya pada bahu dan pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Biarkan saja Jisoo menatapnya sengit, ia akan semakin menang dan semakin menggoda Wonu-nya didepan Jisoo. Menantang dan meyakinkan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu, bahwa akan percuma jika ia tetap bersikeras merebut Wonwoo darinya.

"Gyu-ie... tanganmu ih..."

"Biarin, cuma Shua hyun-mu ini Wonu..."

"Iya sih, tapi 'kan malu kalau diliatin."

"Ga mau tahu Wonu-ya..."

Akhirnya Wonwoo Cuma bisa pasrah. Sebenarnya dia tidak apa-apa sih, tapi jika didepan Shua hyung-nya ini, entah kenapa perasaany tidak enaknya itu berada dilevel teratas. Ia merasa canggung dan tak enak.

"Aku ingin mengunjunginya,dan kudengar selama natal dia akan berada di Korea, tepatnya di rumah anaknya yang ada di Jeju."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin memintanya mengijinkan kita untuk mencetak ulang bukunya. Aku melihat peluang yang bagus, dan aku tak bisa memintanya via telfon. Lagipula sekalian liburan."

"Aku ikut, Wonu baby..."

Itu suara Mingyu. Dia sudah menempatkan kedua lengannya dengan teramat sangat posesif di bahu Wonwoo. Menempatkan dagunya di salah satu sisi bahu Wonwoo yang lainnya. Merajuk manja. "Aku lebih baik pergi denganmu."

Wonwoo mengrenyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu Mingyu ada beberapa jadwal selama natal dan tahun baru. "Jadwalmu bagaimana, Gyu-ie..." Wonwoo meletakkan penanya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa yang ia duduki, memaksa Mingyu melepaskan lengannya.

"Apa lupa, kalau ada promosi untuk film?"

Mingyu merajuk kesal. Jika seperti ini, Mingyu akan terlihat seperti anak kecil dan membuat Wonwoo makin gemas dengannya. "Aku akan pergi menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan kuharap kau menyusulku di Jeju. Otte?" 

"Arra..." Mingyu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, deal."

Mingyu menatap Jisoo. Ia sungguh yakin, jika namja bersetelan suit hitam-hitam dihadapannya ini benar-benar tengah melancarkan aksinya untuk menganggu hubungan mereka. "Aku pastikan, kau akan mati jika menyentuhnya."

"Gyu-ie... jangan bicara begitu."

"Ani. Aku tahu ini hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk membuatmu meninggalkan Seoul dan malah liburan di Jeju."

"Gyu, aku bekerja. Ini demi perusahaan, dan appa pasti bangga."

Mingyu mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah." Mingyu kemudian kembali menempatkan dirinya memeluk bahu Wonwoo.

"Gyu, aku sedang kerja sebentar."

"Bodo!"

"Gyu-ie..."

Minyu akhirnya melepaskannya.

Wonwoo menangkup kedua sisi pipi Mingyu. "Ingatlah, aku hanya mengingatmu dan aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku juga hanya bekerja disana."

Oke... biarkan Jisoo hanya menjadi angin yang tak kasat mata. Kini kedua sejoli itu benar-benar tengah berciuman panas setelah sebelumnya Mingyu menulikan telinganya dan menelan habis semua penjelasan Wonwoo dalamciuman lembut mereka.

Ciuman yang begitu lemah dan juga pelan, tapi terlihat sangat panas. Apalagi dimata seorang Hong Jisoo. Ia sampai mematahkan pandangannya dari tatapan sengit Mingyu di sela ciumannya.

Sangat terlihat, jika Wonwoo merasa malu karena kedua telinganya memerah. Tapi Mingyu terus menahan tengkuknya dan kemudian melesakkan lidahnya kedalam bibir Wonwoo.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, aku akan mengirimimu email tentang detailnya."

"Phuah..." Wonwoo akhirnya berhasil mendorong Mingyu. "Mian, hyung. Aku sunggung minta maaf atas hal ini." Wonwoo berteriak kejauhan, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali dalam pagutan basah bibir Mingyu yang masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo adalah miliknya, dan hal itu adalah harga mati.

Yeah... biarkan saja Jisoo keluar masuk ruangan itu seenaknya tanpa tuan rumah yang mengantar atau apalah itu. Wonwoo terlalu sibuk dengan ciuman yang selalu saja membuatnya kewalahan.

"Gyuhhh...aww..."

Wonwoo menjerit kecil.

Fix...

Akhirnya Jisoo memilih benar-benar pergi, setelah sebelumnya tangannya menggantung di handle pintu hitam itu.

' _hahahahahahaaaaa..._ '

Biarkan Kim Mingyu tertawa puas...

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

Gimana? Mumet aku bikin ini. Cinta segi banyak, ahahahaha...

Makasih buat yang udah sempetin Voment... kalian keren! Makasih


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka jika hyung akan berfikiran pendek seperti itu."

Namja itu tersenyum. Terlihat sangat lembut. "Sangat aneh Jihoon-ah. Harusnya kau mengatakannya pada dirimu sendiri."

Seperti tertusuk. Kata-kata dari atasannya itu memang tepat sasaran.

Ia merasa kesal dan malu disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi Jihoon sadar, ia tak boleh terpengaruh. Ia harus mengontrol emosinya. "Kenapa tak kau cari yang lain saja? Jangan mengganggu Wonu lagi."

Sesebal-sebalnya Jihoon sama Wonwoo, namja mungil itu tetap sangat menyayangi sahabatnya. Ia tak akan tega melihat Hyung-nya yang baru pulang ini, merusak semua ketenangan mereka.

" Kau tahu bukan jika penulis itu menyukaimu." Jihoon mengatakannya dengan pelan. Memastikan jika Jisoo tak akan marah dan tersinggung.

Jisoo menatap Jihoon. Pandangan lembut seperti biasa. Pandangan yang menghanyutkan terlebih ditambah dengan suara lembut Hong Jisoo. "Yoon Jeonghan-yah..."

Kemudian Jisoo tertawa pelan...

"Kenapa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku?"

Jihoon menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Jangan mengguruiku, jika kau juga belum berubah." Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya. Memastikan kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. "Aku memang lama tak bertemu dengan Seungcheol, tapi aku bersikap biasa. Yah... meski dulu kami pernah mencoba bersama."

Jisoo mengambil jeda, saat ia melihat keterkejutan dimata Jihoon. "Tapi kau..."

Jisoo mengulas senyumnya yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata Jihoon. Namja itu bahkan hampir tertawa.

Jihoon sangat kesal dibuatnya. Ia benar-benar harus meredam emosinya. "Setidaknya dugaanku benar, jika kalian memang pernah bersama."

"Itu karena, kau saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana dia."

Jisoo mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah di pipi yang menjalar ke telinga Jihoon. Itu bukan tanda jika Jihoon sedang malu atau apa.

Namja mungil itu, sedang menahan diri agar tak meledak karena kesal.

Tatapan mata Hong Jisoo benar-benar sangat amat berat. Seperti mendikte dan juga mengintimidasinya.

Daripada kesal, Jihoon memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan atasannya itu. Sebenarnya dia libur juga, apalagi dia akan mengadakan pesta. Tapi Jisoo memintanya untuk mengatur penerbangan ke Jeju.

Brak!

Jihoon membanting pintu itu. Dia kesal.

"Cih... pekerjaan! Dasar pembohong!"

.

.

.

.

Author : **rainy hearT**

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Hong Jisoo

\- Choi Seungcheol

-Lee Jihoon

\- Other SVT members

Pairing : Mean MEANIE

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life

Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME

.

.

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: I want to**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin pagi dengan wanginya yang khas membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau jadi terbangun. Meski libur, ia belum lupa jika Mingyu punya jadwal siang nanti.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menemani kekasihnya itu. Sudah sangat lama. Ia rindu juga melihat Mingyu yang selalu terlihat berlipat-lipat tampannya saat on camera.

Wonwoo mencoba membuka mata lebih lebar lagi. Kedua tangannya meraba sisi tempat tidur yang seharusnya ada Mingyu disana.

Masih hangat...

Wonwoo mengulas senyum sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak perlahan. Samar terdengar senandung tak jelas yang dibarengi gemricik air.

Mingyu-nya lagi mandi.

Wonwoo memunguti pakaian ayang berserak dilantai. Setelah kemarin itu, mereka memang melakukan seks. Bahkan mungkin hampir disemua sudut apartemen Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang marah memang seram, tapi untuk seks mereka...

Hehehe...

Mingyu paling mantap kalau lagi marah.

Ah... Wonwoo jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Ia bergegas meraih tas kerjanya. Email tentang rincian kerja mungkin saja sudah dikirim.

 _'Ah... benar 'kan... '_

Wonwoo sebenarnya malas. Entahlah...

Berapa hari kemarin dia sangat bersemangat saat bertemu Shua hyung-nya itu.

Tapi saat ini ia mulai berfikir, jika ketakutan dan pemikiran kekasihnya itu terkadang benar. Ia sempat tak berfikir jika penyebab Jihoon marah adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa Coups malah menyukainya. Dan juga Jihoon dan Mingyu...

Hal ini yang benar-benar tidak ia sukai dari Jihoon. Namja mungil berlabel sahabat sejatinya itu benar-benar tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kehidupan percintaannya. 'Kan jadinya Wonwoo serba salah.

Apalagi masalah tentang Choi Seungcheol a.k.a Scoups alias tetangga satu flat alias bartender ganteng yang selalu jadi lirikan Mingyu. Satu masalah lagi yang sepertinya menambah list rasa bersalahnya pada Jihoon.

Ia tahu benar watak Jihoon. Tsundere akut yang tak akan mengumbar apapun keluar. Namja mungil itu hanya akan menyimpan semuanya sendiri, termasuk kesedihan dan kekesalannya. Wonwoo tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap nantinya.

Terlebih lagi perjalanan ke Jeju nanti, akan ada Jihoon dan juga Jeonghan. Setahu Wonwoo, penulis itu memang menaruh perhatian pada Shua hyungnya.

Wonwoo larut dalam pemikirannya. Tiba-tiba ada satu kenyataan yang sempat ia hilangkan dari garis pola pemikiran yang sudah ia ciptakan.

Fakta jika Jihoon pernah nge-fans berat sama Mingyu-nya.

Jihoon memang tak pernah menceritakan padanya secara terang-terangan. Tapi, ia pernah melihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah Jihoon saat ia mengatakan bahwa Mingyu mencium pipinya. Hal itu terjadi setelah ia bertemu Mingyu untuk keberapa kalinya di perpustakaan.

Wonwoo bahkan menceritakan semua detailnya pada Jihoon. Tapi baru kali itu ia melihat Jihoon berwajah lain. Sahabat tsunderenya itu memang pintar menyembunyikan emosi di dalam dirinya. Tapi saat itu, terlihat jelas. Wonwoo masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Apa Wonu?"

"Ah... ahni. Bukan apa-apa..."

Namja yang baru saja dipikirkannya itu, sudah wangi dan memeluknya dari belakang. Wonwoo yang memang masih duduk di kursinya sedikit merasa risih, saat Mingyu sangat sengaja mengecup tengkuknya. Menghujani pucuk kepalanya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Gyu, sudah dulu. Kita 'kan mau pergi."

"Ah... ga asik nih. Padahal aku udah wangi ganteng begini."

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya. Wajahnya dihadapkan langsung dengan abs samar kecoklatan milik kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa gemas dan kemudian memeluk perut Mingyu.

"Ya... Mingyu-ie, aku janji besok kencan deh di Jeju."

"Lalu pesta Jihoon?"

"Dia juga akan ikut. Aku baru melihat jadwalnya. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja untuk mengikutiku. Mungkin dia juga khawatir dengan Shua hyung."

Mingyu mengangkat bahu Wonwoo hingga namja itu terpaksa harus berdiri. "Baiklah. Untuk penerbangannya kapan?"

"Nanti sore."

"Aku tak bisa mengantar."

"Gwaenchana. Kita makan siang saja berdua, otte?"

"Ah... si Shua hyung-mu itu memang menyebalkan. Ada saja modusnya, kalau begini aku semakin ingin kita cepat menikah." Mingyu menunduk. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi tirus Wonwoo. "Bagaimana jika kita menikah tahun depan? Kalau bisa Februari."

"Kau ini, selalu saja seperti ini."

"Ya... mau ya..."

"Gyu, aku belum bertemu Eomma-mu."

Mingyu menggeleng. "Wanita itu tidak penting. Denganku saja tidak peduli, bagaimana mau memikirkan kita."

Wonwoo sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Mingyu. Ia menyentuhkan kedua hidung mereka. Dengan sedikit menunduk, ia mengulas senyumannya. Pelukannya pada pinggang Mingyu makin erat.

Mingyu sangat senang, jika Wonwoo lagi manja begini. Terlebih, jika namja cantiknya itu sudah memanjakannya dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil diseluruh wajahnya.

Wonwoo sudah selesai dengan misinya. Menghilangkan amarah paham benar jika Mingyu memang sangat tak menyukai ibunya sendiri.

Ia berhenti berjinjit dan kemudian mengulas senyuman cantiknya. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan lembut. Ah... Wonwoo sangat suka suasana seperti ini. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada bibir Mingyu yang mungkin tak sengaja ia gigit saat ciuman panas mereka kemarin.

Ada bekas gigitannya.

Suatu perasaan diperutnya seperti menari membuatnya mulas dan senang disaat bersamaan. Satu tangannya mengusap bibir Mingyu dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, aku tak ingin kau tak mencintai Eomma-mu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tetap eommamu. Aku akan kesana jika kau bisa mempertemukan kami."

"Tapi, dia selalu sibuk."

"Nah itu tugasmu untuk mengaturnya. Aku ingin kita meminta izin menikah bersama. Kita sudah dapat dari appamu, orang tuaku, juga Bohyuk. Aku ingin dari Eommamu juga."

Mingyu mendesah pelan. "Aku heran, mengapa mereka bercerai kalau memang masih satu rumah. Dua orang itu memang sedikit tak waras."

"Ck... Gyu-ie jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Ah... baiklah..."

Mingyu kalah.

Kalau Wonwoo lagi manis banget begini, bagaimana Mingyu bisa tahan coba?

Wonwoo pakai kemeja biru muda yang Mingyu pakai kemarin. Ditambah dengan kancing yang hanya terkait dua mata bagian atas. Membuat perut mereka saling bersentuhan.

Ah... jangan lupakan jika Mingyu sedang topless dan hanya berbalut handuk putih dipinggang. Wonwoo berani bersumpah, jika sikecil miliknya itu sedari tadi menabrak handuk Mingyu. Salahkan Wonwoo yang hanya memakai boxer-nya.

Mingyu meraih bokong seksi Wonwoo dan menekan area seksinya hingga mereka benar-benar berhimpitan di kamar yang luas itu.

"Gyuh... aku belum mandi dan belum packing. Kau ingat bukan jadwalmu tinggal berapa jam lagi, dan aku ingin mengantarmu."

"Ah.. tidak asik nih."

"Tapi Gyu, nanti aku tidak akan sempat untuk..."

" Satu ciuman aja deh, yah..."

"Gyu, nanti kemana-mana. Ga ah..."

"Ahni, janji kok."

Akhirnya Wonwoo pun harus kembali mengalah.

Ia mencium Mingyu duluan, hanya untuk memastikan jika itu adalah ciuman kilat. Tapi sayang, Mingyu sangat kuat. Apalah arti dorongan tangan kurus Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum dalam ciumannya, saat ia malah berhasil masuk kedalam mulut hangat itu. Mengabsen semua giginya dan mencampurkan saliva mereka. Memainkan lidahnya dan memaksa Wonwoo untuk menikmati ciuman basah mereka.

"Gyuh..."

Ah.. dan satu lagi.

Mingyu akan meninggalkan banyak sekali jejak cintanya di tubuh Wonwoo. Bahkan jika mungkin, namja cantiknya ini akan sangat kewalahan hingga tak bisa menutupi semua kissmark hasil karnyanya.

"Ah... ahni Gyu. Ugh... jangan disitu."

Wonwoo mencoba menjauhkan kepala Mingyu saat namja itu berusaha untuk membuat kissmark di area jawline-nya. "Gyuh... yah..."

Wonwoo berani bersumpah, jika ia merasakan Mingyu kecil membesar di area perutnya. "Gyuh, berhenti. Kumohon."

Mingyu menggeleng pelan, ia masih sibuk menghisap leher pucat Wonwoo.

"Aku kasih blowjob deh, asal berhenti."

Mingyu langsung berhenti dan mengulas senyumannya. "Deal."

Ah... akhirnya. Yeah... meski cuman janji bakal kasih blowjob, tapi Wonwoo sudah tahu. Mereka akan bercinta lagi. Mungkin 2 ronde.

Ah... ya ampun...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sampai di bandara. Dia celingukan mencari Jisoo. Katanya, ia sudah ditunggu sedari tadi.

Ck... salahkan Mingyu yang terjebak fans disela acara makan mereka. Ia jadi harus menyusahkan manajer Kim kembali.

Yah... Wonwoo harus menyamar dan kemudian meminta manager Kim mengantarkannya pulang untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan kemudian meminta manager itu mengantarnya ke bandara.

Belum lagi macet.

Untung saja penerbangan delay, karena cuaca. Memang, salju sedang turun lumayan deras.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat melihat rombongannya berkumpul didekat sebuah foodcourt. "Mianhe..."

"Kau terjebak lagi?"

"Nde, Jihoon-ah." Wonwoo tersenyum dan kemudian meraih tangan Jihoon. "Ah... kau pintar sekali yah. Membawa kekasihmu juga, ah... asiknya."

"Yah... dia memaksa ikut." Jihoon menyahuti dengan malas.

Wonwoo lagi peka. Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja itu. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. "Jihoon-ah, kau minum apa?"

"Kau mau, Wonu..."

Itu bukan suara Jihoon. Itu suara namja tampan yang sudah siap dengan latte hangat ditangannya. "Ini, minumlah..."

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung. Ugh... ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Shua hyungnya sedang sangat perhatian padanya.

Ah, jangan lupakan jika namja tampan itu selalu tampan dengan suit. Dan kini, dia memakai setelan casual dengan sweater hangat berwarna putih yang membuatnya semakin terlihat adem.

"Aku baru melihatmu dengan pakaian seperti itu hyung."

"Hmm.. .. aku tampan bukan."

"Nde..." Wonwoo menangguk pelan. "Ah.. terima kasih untuk minumnya. Maaf hyung, aku terlambat."

"Gwaenchana. Lagipula ditunda 1 jam,jadi kita masih ada waktu." Jisoo tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo dan kemudian mengusap bahu namja itu. "Kalaupun tidak delay, maka aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Ah... Wonwoo jadi baper sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Terlebih dengan hubungannya yang masih canggung dengan Jihoon, ia jadi tak bisa meminta bantuan namja mungil itu.

Jisoo meraih tangan Wonwoo yang memang tak memakai sarung tangan. Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin menarik tangannya tapi, ia merasa tak enak sendiri. Terlebih, ia juga rindu dengan Shua hyung-nya dulu yang sangat manis dan memanjakannya.

"Jadi teringat dulu." Jisoo membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Yah, anggap saja yang lain hanya angin yang tak kasat mata. "Aku akan selalu menghangatkanmu saat kau tiba-tiba merasa kedinginan."

"Nde..."

Wonwoo tersenyum, tapi sangat amat canggung. Sungguh, ia merasakan perasaan aneh. Entah itu rindu atau perasaan bersalah. Tapi untunglah ia tak terbuai. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jisoo saat namja tampan itu malah mendekatkan tautan mereka ke arah bibirnya.

"Wae?"

"Hyung, aku..."

"Aku hanya ingin menghangatkanmu, Wonu baby..."

"Tapi ini tempat umum. Mian, hyung..."

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, situasi tak berubah. Sangat canggung dan aneh. Wonwoo yang sebenarnya sudah baikan dengan Jihoon, tapi masih kaku jadi malah menambah keheningan. Apalagi dengan sikap Shua hyung-nya. Wonwoo merasa mati kutu.

Ia tak enak.

Pada semuanya.

Juga pada Jeonghan. Penulis yang entah kenapa, ikut dengan rombongan mereka.

' _Mingyu... cepatlah datang...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc...**

Otte...

Aku dah bilang loh ya, ini alurnya lambat banget. Belom lagi aku mo ngeluarin abang Jun yang caem ntar. Wah, pokoknya ini masih panjng. Rencana sih mo end di ch 17an gitu. Hehehe

Thanks buat yang voment & readerdeul...

Love you...


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

When I see you, I run out of words to say

I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of babe to make me stay

I see you in the club, You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you...

I see you in the club, You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful, so damn beautiful

.

.

.

.

Author : **rainy hearT**

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Hong Jisoo

\- Choi Seungcheol

-Lee Jihoon

\- Other SVT members

Pairing : Mean MEANIE

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life

Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME

.

.

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: You don't know me**

 **.**

 **Jeju...**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang bilang, kalau jodoh pasti ga kemana. Katanya, mau dicari kemanapun kalau belum jodoh juga ga bakal ketemu. Apalagi kalau bawaannya maksa. Kalau jodoh pasti ga kemana sih emang, tapi kalo maksain jodoh jadinya gimana?

Apalah ini?

Ini curhatan penulis atau kehidupan Wonwoo?

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, itu jadi satu kenyataan pahit karena meski berada dimanapun, kemanapun pergi, meski bukan jodoh pasti ada saja kebetulan. Tahu-tahu ya begitu, tahu-tahu ketemu aja. Meskipun ga disangka-sangka bahkan juga beneran ga pernah dipikirkan sama sekali.

Tahu-tahu ketemu aja.

Wonwoo juga bukan niat ingin bertemu, ia hanya bekerja. Menjalankan tugas yang katanya sangat penting, dari Shua hyung-nya yang tercinta itu. Ia hanya bekerja dan berharap bisa liburan setelahnya.

Mana ia tahu jika penulis yang ia kunjungi adalah seorang ayah dari tetangga flat-nya. Orang yang mati-matian sedang ia hindari. Meski selalusaja bertemu dimana-mana. Ya tidak salah juga sih, 'kan tinggal satu flat yang liftnya cuma dua, tapi ini 'kan Jeju.

Kenapa juga masih bertemu?

Sumber dari masalahnya yang paling rumit saat ini.

" _Gyu-ie... aku harus bagaimana?"_

Wonwoo pengirim pesan itu. Sangat cepat saat mengetiknya, karena ia juga harus mempersiapkan diri dan mental untuk mengikuti Shua hyungnya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri yakin jika American hyungnya itu mampu untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu bahkan tanpa bantuannya.

Sempat berfikir juga, jika Shua hyungnya itu memang sengaja mempertemukan mereka lagi dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sungguh, Wonwoo tak ingin memiliki pemikiran jahat. Tapi, mengingat kejamnya kenyataan pada Jihoon dan juga persahabatan mereka maka ia mau tak mau juga tetap memikirkannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ia memang tidak salah, tapi mengapa kalau dipikir ulang semua sumber permasalahan ada pada dirinya. Memang Wonwoo sama sekali tak bermaksud apapun, tapi masalah siapa menyukai siapa adalah masalah hati. Wonwoo yakin jika Jihoon mengerti, tapi...

Ia jadi teringat dengan permintaan Jihoon untuk me-reset hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Ah... ia sebenarnya tak ingin berfikir buruk, tapi bisa saja Jihoon malah akan menikungnya. Meski Mingyu sangat mencintainya tapi...

Ah... sudahlah.

Wonwoo berusaha untuk membuat fikirannya fokus. Ia merasakan getaran di sakunya tapi tak bisa membukanya sekarang. Ia kalut.

Apalagi dengan aura dingin yang menguar dari Jihoon.

.

.

.

Saat ini, mereka semua tengah berada dalam satu ruangan dengan situasi yang lelah dan sangat canggung. Selepas penerbangan yang delay, mereka harus memilih untuk menyewa mobil dan mencari penginapan sementara. Karena lokasi rumah penulis itu cukup jauh, jadi mau tak mau mereka akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya.

Wonwoo bahkan menghindar satu kamar dengan Jihoon. Ia memilih untuk menyewa kamar VIP meski hanya ia sendiri yang tidur disana. Lebih baik menggalau memikirkan Mingyu daripada harus sekamar dengan Jeonghan dan Jihoon. Sekarang ia merasa seperti orang yang jahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, siapa sangka di Jeju akan ada tempat indah bahkan dipelosoknya. Wonwoo sempat terbengong melihat indahnya. Bahkan ia sempat juga mengirim pesan pada Mingyu-nya, yang juga disertai sebuah gambar pemandangan yang indah.

' _Akan sangat baik jika kita pindah kesini, Gyu-ie...'_

Wonwoo tersenyum saat mengirim pesan itu. Tapi semuanya khayalannya langsung hilang saat ia melihat namja tampan itu. Ia, tak yakin bagaimana harus bersikap. Ini bahkan lebih parah karena mereka benar-benar terjebak.

Dalam satu situasi dimana Wonwoo tak bisa melarikan diri. Dan terlebih lagi, namja tampan itu benar-benar menatapnya. Sungguh, Wonwoo tak ingin tergoda tapi wajah tampannya sempat juga membuatnya lupa.

' _Ingat Mingyu, Wonu...'_

Wonwoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri, agar ia tidak melupakan kekasihnya yang kemungkinan akan datang sore nanti.

.

.

"Cheol? "

Wonwoo baru tahu, jika Shua hyungnya sangat akrab dengan anak penulis itu. Mereka saling berpelukan seperti teman yang sangat lama tak bertemu, padahal baru beberapa hari kemarin mereka seperti bermusuhan.

Ah... lupakan Wonwoo...

Yeah, Wonwoo juga tak bisa disalahkan.

Salahkan saja situasi yang tidak baik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Urusan pekerjaan sudah selesai. Mereka pesta. Katanya untuk mengganti pesta di rumah Jihoon yang tertunda karena perjalanan ke Jeju ini. Tentu saja Jihoon yang membayar semuanya, karena katanya ia sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Mungkin juga menikah.

Wonwoo memilih untuk duduk sendiri di pojokan. Menghindari semuanya. Ia tak mau membuat suasana menjadi serba salah. Wonwoo bingung, karena biasanya ada Jihoon tapi sekarang tak ada siapapun. Ia tak berani merusak mood Jihoon. Jadilah ia lebih memilih untuk menemani appa-nya Coups hyung. Meski sekedar berbicara tentang buku.

Jihoon tahu, semuanya hanya modus konyol.

Apanya yang meminta izin, jika seorang Joshua Hong adalah orang yang kelewat terkenal dan disegani sehingga malah penulis itu yang merasa tak enak dan menawarkan menginap gratis di penginapan sederhana milik putranya.

"Kau modus sekali."

Jihoon berucap enteng.

Ia mulai membenci Shua hyung yang seharusnya sangat ia sayangi. Ia belum lupa hubungan romantis kecil antara mantan kekasihnya dengan hyung kesayangan sahabatnya ini, meski itu hanya cinta anak sekolah, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dibelakang Jihoon.

Ah, iya. Jihoon bahkan sedikit lupa-lupa ingat bahwa Cheol sering sekali liburan atau sekedar urusan pekerjaan atau bahkan tiba-tiba menghilang. Bisa jadi juga, jika mantan kekasihnya itu bermain bersama yang lain.

 _Only God knows what's he is really doing..._

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berkirim pesan ke Mingyu, beberapa kali setelahnya. Ia tak peduli lagi apakah ia akan dianggap tidak sopan atau apalah itu. Ia ingin Mingyu-nya cepat datang. Ia tak ingin, terus terjebak dalam situasi konyol ini.

Wonwoo melirik ke arah Jihoon.

Ck...

Namja mungil itu masih sangat cuek. Mungkin terlihat seperti biasanya, bagi orang lain tentunya.

Tapi bagi Wonwoo...

Ah... Wonwoo merasa sesak nafas dadakan. Ia harus berani mengambil resiko entah apapun itu. Ia memutuskannya.

Ia akhirnya berjalan mendekati Jihoon saat memastikan Hoshi ikut gabung dengan Jeonghan yang sibuk berbicara dengan ayah Coups hyung, menggantikannya.

Dan juga saat melihat Coups dan Jisoo berbicara intens. Entahlah... apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Wonwoo mendekati Jihoon. Namja mungil itu tak berpindah barang sedikitpun dari posisi bersandarnya. Merasa Jihoon bisa menerima pendekatannya, Wonwoo mencoba memulai berbicara.

"Aku rasa kita belakangan seperti orang asing, Jihoon-ah..."

"Hmm..."

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Aku tak mengerti apa-apa dan tahu-tahu aku terjebak dalam situasi ini. Aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang Coups hyung, sungguh..."

"Hm..."

"Jihoon-ah..."

"Hmmm..." Namja mungil itu hanya menyahut malas sambil mencari tambahan untuk minumannya yang habis. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauh, tapi tetap membiarkan Wonwoo mengekorinya.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku baru kenal Coups hyung. Dan lagipula, aku sangat mencintai Mingyu jadi..."

Wonwoo berhenti. Entahlah, mendadak ia ingin menangis. Rasanya ia sangat jahat pada Jihoon. Ia jadi ingat, kalau Jihoon dan Mingyu...

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Wonwoo. Meski dengan cahaya seadanya, tapi kulit pucat yang menjadi kemerahan itu terlihat jelas. Bagian hidung, pipi hingga telinga Wonwoo semuanya memerah.

"Aku sangat mencintai Mingyu, jadi kumohon Jihoon-ah. Aku hanya punya kau dan Mingyu. Sungguh, aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. Termasuk juga dengan Mingyu."

Jihoon tak menyahut.

Jihoon memilih meninggalkan Wonwoo dan minumannya dimeja. Ia berjalan menjauh hingga sampai di tepi pagar pembatas balkon tempat mereka berpesta. Wonwoo mengikuti namja itu. Ia bukan lemah hingga tak berdaya dan memohon seperti itu. Ia hanya merasa semuanya adalah salahnya sampai Jihoon sangat membencinya saat ini.

Ia seperti bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya menjadi Jihoon. Jika itu adalah dirinya, maka ia pasti tak akan sanggup untuk terus berteman dekat seperti yang Jihoon lakukan untuknya.

"Aku sudah akan menikah. Jangan diingat lagi." Jihoon berucap lirih. Tapi tak melihat ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Ia sudah susah payah menahan tangisnya dan Jihoon masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Wonwoo bahkan hampir tak percaya, saat melihat Jihoon yang tiba-tiba tersenyum dan membuka kedua lengannya, meminta Wonwoo untuk memeluknya.

"Mianhe, Jihoon-ah..."

Wonwoo menyambutnya dan memeluk namja kecil itu.

Ah, apakah ini yang namanya berdamai?

Entah...

Tak ada yang tahu persis.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis seperti anak kecil. Aku bukan pemeran jahat di buku atau film, Wonu-ya." Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sedikit berjinjit dan kemudian mencium pipi Wonwoo. "I love you, Wonu-ya..."

"Love you too,Jihoon-ie..."

Wonwoo tersenyum bahkan dengan hidungnya yang memerah, namja itu masih terlihat sangat konyol. "Sudahlah, jangan bersamaku terus. Kau membuat Mingyu menunggu."

"Eh?" Wonwoo sedikit kaget. Ia ingat benar bahwa Mingyu sedang berada di acara fanmeet. "Menunggu?"

Jihoon mengangguk pelan."Aku mengiriminya alamat tempat ini. Lagipula dia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dan pagi tadi sudah berangkat. Ada sedikit fanmeet di pusat Jeju, dan mungkin sudah selesai jadi..."

"Jihoon-ah..."

"Wae?"

"Jangan katakan kalau dia ada dikamarku?"

"Salah, aku bahkan tak tahu kode kamarmu. Bagaimana dia masuk?'

"Lalu..."

Jihoon memutar wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Itu, pangeran bodohmu dengan gengnya dan juga senyuman bodohnya. Sungguh, aku tak percaya aku pernah menyukainya."

"Jihoon-ah..."

"Ish, wajahmu menggelikan. Pergi sana..."

Wonwoo tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan menuju Mingyu-nya yang memang tengah tersenyum bodoh dengan sebuah kotak merah berpita hijau ditangannya. "Merry Christmas, baby..."

Wonwoo berhenti sejenak sebelum memeluk Mingyu-nya. "Aku merindukanmu, Gyu-ie..."

Dan menyisakan Jihoon yang menebar smirk jahat kemana-mana. Ia menatap tajam pada mantan kekasih dan juga bos-nya. Tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang paling jahat. Ia menghampiri Hoshi, dan menghilang dari acara itu.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa sudah disini?"

"Aku hanya mendapat pesan dari Jihoon, jika kekasihku ini sedang kesulitan. Lagipula kenapa bartender itu ada disini? Dia itu selalu ada dimana-mana?"

"Dia anak penulis yang kami temui, Gyu-ie..."

Mereka sedang berpelukan hangat sambil menebar bola panas ke semua arah. Kalau bisa, niatnya memang begitu.

Mereka berpelukan, di ruangan bagian samping vila yang memang menawarkan pemandangan dan juga angin segar dipagi hari. Meski awalnya Wonwoo menolak tapi Mingyu memaksa. Namja tampan itu memang sengaja ingin memanas-manasi semua penggemar dan pencinta kekasihnya sekalian juga menegaskan jika namja cantik berhodie kuning dipelukannya itu adalah miliknya, seratus persen.

Mingyu tak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Wonwoo tentang buku dan pekerjaan dan juga penlis tua itu. Ia sibuk saling melempar tatapan tajam pada anak si penulis. Namja itu memang benar-benar cari mati. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat ditangkap oleh pikiran Mingyu.

Bagaimana bisa Coups berjalan santai dan mendekati mereka?

Mingyu juga ingin tahu itu. Terlebih namja itu berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mau apa?" Mingyu menatap tak suka, juga ia kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya ke jemari Wonwoo. Memamerkan kemesraan mereka.

"Aku bukan berurusan denganmu. Aku ada kepentingan dengan Wonwoo."

"Kami sedang sibuk. Kau tak lihat apa?"

"Ini tentang pekerjaan."

"Bullshit..." Mingyu berucap pelan dan kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo hingga namja itu benar-benar ada dipangkuannya. Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia merasa tak enak sendiri dengan Coups yang masih setia mengajaknya berkontak mata.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tak mau melihat namja itu tapi ia juga tak tega.

"Mian hyung, aku tak bisa. Mingyu baru datang, dan aku..."

"Appaku ingin bicara denganmu." Scoups menyela. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Agar Wonwoo mau meraihnya.

"Tapi..."

"Ini tentang buku. Aku janji, ini hanya tentang buku."

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu. Ia memberikan wajah terimutnya, dan meski tanpa berbicara tapi Mingyu tahu jika Wonwoomenginginkannya untuk ikut.

"Arra..."

Mereka bertiga pergi. Dengan tangan Coups yang menggandeng Wonwoo dengan sedikit paksaan, dengan lengan Mingyu yang bergelayut posesif di bahu Wonwoo, dan juga dengan lengan Wonwoo yang menemukan tempatnya di pinggang Mingyu.

Biar bagaimanapun ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan sepertinya orang buta saja tahu kesedihan Scoups...

"Namja itu kalah dari perang yang bahkan belum dimulai."

Jeonghan berucap lembut.

"Bukan, bukan kalah."

Jeonghan menoleh. Menemukan sumber suara. "Mian, aku tak bermaksud untuk..."

"Yoon Jeonghan, kudengar kau suka padaku."

"Eh..."

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

Bwahaha...

Meanie mommentnya langka yehhhh...

Maapkeun...


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang kemarin, Jeon-ssi."

"Kurasa, itu hanya pembicaraan ringan dan tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan."

"Ahni." Namja tua itu menggeleng pelan. Ayah dari Choi Seungcheol yang ternyata seorang penulis yang cukup populer dikalangan tua dan muda, dengan selera bahasanya yang begitu indah berusaha menjebak Wonwoo.

Yeah... setidaknya setelah berulang kali kecolongan karena masalah Jihoon yang marah dengannya, Wonwoo jadi lebih berfikir ke semua arah.

Namja ini ingin melakukan pembicaraan itu lagi. Menyarankan Wonwoo untuk tinggal sementara di sini karena ia juga punya satu karya yang sudah rampung, dan ia ingin Wonwoo yang melakukan pemolesan terakhir.

Tapi, Wonwoo tak akan terjebak lagi

"Mian, aku sunguh tak bisa melakukannya."

.

.

.

Author : **rainy hearT**

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Hong Jisoo

\- Choi Seungcheol

-Lee Jihoon

\- Choi Siwon – a.k.a Kim Siwon

\- Kim Heechul (GS)

\- Other SVT & Suju members

Pairing : Mean MEANIE

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Pledis CUMAN pinjem mereka sebentar

Genre : ||Drama || Romance|| Sad || Slice Of Life

Warning : || YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Sumarry: I saw you from the beginning. My heart STOP at that second when I see you smile... NOT FOR ME

.

.

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **.**

 **~Cheat on ME~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11: Lemah akutu...**

 **.**

. 

**Jeju...**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menatap tak suka pada namja yang memang bisa dikatakan lebih putih darinya itu.

Memang kalau dilihat-lihat saingannya ini lumayan berat. Lebih putih, dan juga lebih tua, jelas lebih mapan dan berpengalaman.

Tapi tenang saja, Mingyu punya Wonwoo dan bahkan sudah bersama sejak sekian lama. Setidaknya itulah kebanggaan Mingyu, sedangkan namja di hadapannya ini hanya punya bayangannya Wonwoo saja.

Itu karena memang bayangan kurus Wonwoo mengenai kaki Scoups.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menggunakan Appa-mu sendiri untuk melakukan apapun." Mingyu berkomentar sengit saat ia bisa seidkit mendengar inti dari pembicaraan namja tua itu dengan kekasihnya.

"Itu hanya urusan pekerjaan. Aku juga tak tahu."

Mingyu menggeleng tak percaya. "Lagipula kau menguntit sampai kesini. Konyol..."

"Aku liburan." Scoups menyahut sekenanya. Entahlah, ia merasakan marah mendadak melihat aura dan raut wajah Mingyu.

Scoups menatap ke wajah Mingyu. Jelas sekali ia mulai kesal juga dengan lelaki Kim yang berlagak songong setengah mati di hadapannya. Mungkin jika tak ada Wonwoo maka ia sudah memukuli namja yang lebih muda darinya itu."Dasar tak sopan."

"Untuk apa sopan dengan pencuri sepertimu."

Scoups mengukir smirk di bibirnya. "Jadi, secara tak langsung kau mengakui jika aku seidkit mencuri Wonu darimu."

"Jangan panggil dia seperti itu. Dia bukan milikmu."

"Wonu~~~ Jeononu..." Scoups semakin menggoda Mingyu. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika Wonwoo mungkin saja menoleh dan memisahkan mereka. "Wonu~~~ Baby Jeon..."

"Berhenti!"

Kim Mingyu sedikit menggertak.

Dan tentu saja dengan sekali tarikan pada kerah kaos ala pantai milik Scoups dan juga kepalan tangannya yang tertahan. Mereka berdiri tak jauh dari Wonwoo dan juga Appanya Scoups.

Mingyu berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Wonwoo menoleh. Melihat keadaan di belakangnya, ia sedikit takpercaya. Ia tahu Mingyu memang sangat posesif tapi namja itu jarang sekali main pukul.

Ia kemudian memilih menghampiri Mingyu. Baginya, ini kesempatan juga untuk menghindari semua bujukan dari Tuan Choi. Penulis itu sedikit menyebalkan.

Atau dia tahu jika Coups menyukai Wonwoo?

Ya... tentu saja.

Appa mana yang tak peka saat melihat tatapan mematikan Coups. Namja itu menatap lekat wajah lembut Wonwoo yang berusaha menenangkan Mingyu.

"Sudah, Gyu-ie... Masuk aja yuk..."

Dan mereka berlalu darisana.

Menyisakan Scoups dan appanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tak mencoba untuk menyukai yeoja. Bukannya banyak yang cantik?"

"Entahlah, Appa. Aku sepertinya terjebak."

"Aku tak tahu harus menyebutmu bodoh atau konyol. Semua sama saja."

Scoups hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memang tak banyak berubah."

.

.

.

.

Yah... siapapun juga tahu jika memisahkan kedua namja yang sudah sangat amat lama pacaran itu memang sulit.

Begitu juga Jisoo.

Namja itu bukannya sudah berpaling pada seorang malaikat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya. Bukan, bukan seperti itu sebenarnya.

Ia bukan tertarik pada namja itu, tapi ia sedang memikirkan siasat baru. Jisoo juga bukannya sangat mencintai Wonwoo seperti dulu.

Ia juga terkadang ragu. Dulu, yang mereka lakukan adalah cinta masa lalu, dan Wonwoo masih sangat muda.

Baginya Wonwoo sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Tapi saat bertemu Wonwoo lagi, ia benar-benar merasa menyesal pernah meninggalkan namja itu dulu. Dia yang dulu sangat manja dan juga rapuh dan selalu bersandar padanya, sekarang tumbuh menjadi namja yang begitu cantik.

"Berhenti saja, hyung."

Jisoo menghentikan lamunannya. Ia menoleh saat melihat si mungil Jihoon yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Tak semudah itu, Jihoon-ah..."

Meskipun Jihoon benci dengan hyung-nya yang satu ini, ia mau tak mau harus juga mengamankan Wonwoo. Meski juga ia masih sedikit kesal dengan Wonwoo, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sangat perlu melakukan hal konyol ini. Menjodohkan Jisoo dan Jeonghan, sebelum semua rencana Jisoo benar-benar ia lakukan.

Tapi sebelum Jihoon memulai strateginya dan mempengaruhi Jisoo, namja itu sudah menatapnya dengan lembut. Membuat perasaannya jadi tak enak sendiri.

"Wae?"

Jisoo menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, apa kau akan benar-benar bertunangan dengan si sipit itu?"

"Tentu saja." Jihoon menjawabnya dengan sangat yakin. Jihoon memastikan keadaan sekitar. Di balkon itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kau sepertinya yakin sekali."

"Sudahlah, jangan merayuku lagi. Aku tak ingin kau mengurusi hubunganku, entah itu dengan Hoshi, Mingyu, atau Wonwoo."

"Dan juga Cheol-ie."

"Ya.. ... dan juga dia." Jihoon jadi badmood sendiri. "Jangan bahas hubungan kami. Sebaiknya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku memirkan diriku 'kok. Tapi aku juga memikirkanmu Jihoon-ah. Apa kau yakin, tak ingin mencoba ciuman Mingyu..."

"HONG JISOO!"

Tangan putih Jihoon terkepal kuat. Ia benar-benar marah dengan hyungnya itu. Tapi apalah yang dilakukan Jisoo. Namja itu malah tersenyum santai dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Coba pikirkan saja dulu. Mumpung Wonu belum resmi dengan Mingyu."

"YA! KAU GILA HYUNG!"

Jihoon berteriak sekuat tenaga, yang hanya disahuti dengan senyuman innocent khas Hong Jisoo.

Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya kuat, memukul pagar pembatas balkon. Ia kesal setengah mati dengan Hyungnya itu. Kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan mantan, dan juga mantan gebetan dan juga pelarian.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Hoshi adalah pelarian...

" _Apa kau sungguh mencintaiku..."_

Pertanyaan Hoshi berminggu yang lalu seperti kaset yang terus berputar di ingatan Jihoon.

Ia sendiri pun tak tahu jawabannya...

.

.

.

.

"Gyu-ie, jangan sampai kau membuat masalah. Memukul orang itu tidak baik."

"Dia yang membuatku kesal. Wajahnya itu seperti minta ditonjok saja hyung."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang kembali duduk mesra di kamar mereka. Karena menurut pemikiran Mingyu, Wonwoo paling aman disembunyikan di kamar. Hehehe...

Mingyu tengah sibuk mengusap rambut lembut Wonwoo dan juga memainkan anak rambut di dahi namja itu. Sangat romantis...

"Aih... siapa nih mengganggu..."

Mingyu merasakan getaran di sakunya.

Ia meraih ponselnya. Melihat siapa yang menelfonnya seperti membuatnya tambah tak bersemangat hari itu. Mau tak mau Mingyu mengangkatnya. Ia juga tak ingin membuat masalah dengan namja tua berlabel "Appa" itu.

"Ne, appa..."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo menekan tombol loudspeaker agar ia bisa ikut mendengarkan percakapan Mingyu dengan calon mertuanya itu.

" _Dimana?"_

"Jeju, wae?"

" _Kebetulan sekali. Appa juga sedang berlibur, baru berangkat tadi pagi. Ayo bertemu, ajak Wonwoo juga."_

Ini nih yang Mingyu paling males. Nanti juga paling diminta ketemuan sama Eommanya. "Eomma ada?"

" _Ada dong. Masa ditinggal..."_

"Ih, males."

Awww...

Mingyu melenguh pelan sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Wonwoo dipinggangnya. Wonwoo memberikan tatapan tak suka pada tingkah Mingyu.

" _Sekali-kali. Lagian ada saudaramu juga."_

"Bukan saudara, dia anak Umma."

" _Tapi kan Umma sudah jadi istri Appa. Lagian cuma sebentar, dia pengin banget ketemu kalian."_

"Males ah..." Mingyu sama sekali tak memperdulikan Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ummanya Mingyu.

Mingyu memang paling tak akur dengan yeoja yang menyandang gelar sebagai ibu tiri itu. Sebenarnya bukan benci, hanya saja masih belum bisa terima saat appa-nya malah menyebut nama orang lain dan bukan nama ibunya lagi.

Wonwoo yang gemas akhirnya memilih menyerobot ponsel Mingyu dan membalas percakapan dengan tuan Kim.

"Nde appa, ini Wonu. Kirim alamatnya, dan kita bakal meluncur ke tempat Appa."

" _Ah... ne Wonu, ditunggu ya..."_

Mingyu menatap tak suka saat melihat sambungan itu dimatikan dan juga disertai dengan cengiran tak bersalah dari wajah polos kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ini..."

"Apa Gyu-ie..."

Duh... gimana Mingyu mo marah coba. Si Wonwoo dah merangkak bebas naik ke tubuh Mingyu sambil memainkan jemari putih lentiknya itu.

"Ah... ga asik nih, sukanya begini ya..."

"Jadi, Gyu-ie ga mau ni?" Wonwoo memasang wajah innocent-nya disertai dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Ya sudah deh, mau mandi aja terus packing. Kirain aja Gyu-ie mau, kan lumayan sebelum ketemu Kim Appa. Belum tahu deh disana bisa apa ga."

Ih... Mingyu tuh paling lemah diginiin. Apalagi sama Wonwoo yang udah siap-siap minta diterjang mo packing. Namja itu nungging-nungging sambil ngedumel, sengaja banget nunjukkin apalah itu...

Mingyu nyerang berarti kalah. Tapi ga kuat juga ditahan, apalagi bisa jadi ga bisa naena kalau udah sehotel sama Appa-nya. Ya udah deh, Mingyu ngalah aja...

"Hup..."

"Yak, Gyu!"

Wonwoo mau ga mau sedikit berteriak saat Mingyu langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung melemparnya ke king sized bed mereka. "Yuk, deh... lagian bentar lagi mo check out..."

Wonwoo mengulas senyumannya. Ia menangkup kedua sisi pipi Mingyu dan menarik namja itu mendekat padanya. Memulai ciuman panas hari tu.

"Ngh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby, yakin mau ketemu Mingyu."

"Yakin kok, masa sama anak sendiri ga mau ketemu. Lagian juga aku belum pernah ketemu Wonu. Sekalian aja."

"Tapi kasihan lho, kalau nanti dicuekin Mingyu."

"Ga mungkin lah baby... lagian kan Jun juga pasti kangen sama saudaranya. Ya 'kan Jun..."

"Ne..."

Namja keturunan China Korea itu mengulas senyuman. Aduh, siapa sih yang ga bakal klepek-klepek kalau lihat pangeran China yang satu ini.

"Untung aja Jun mirip kamu, Babe..." Appa Kim menatap namja tinggi itu dan kemudian menatap ke yeoja yang berstatus istrinya lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Coba kalau mirip Hangeng..."

"Yak... Kim! Ga usah lebay deh..."

"Heenim-ah..."

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

Aduh WONHUI emang lagi cetar tapi ga seCETAR MEANIE... Hehehe...

Maap ini bahasanya amburegeull...

Thanks for voment-nya #Tebarcintah...


End file.
